Hibrido
by darthmocy
Summary: Que pasaria si existiera un hermoso ser que fuera mas allá de la perfeccion y el misterio, tan hermoso y supremo como un vampiro y de imponente fortaleza y estirpe como un licantropo. E
1. Chapter 1

soy nueva escribiendo en esta seccion de Fanfiction y espero les guste el fic, como siempre aclaro los personajes que utilizare en el fic no son mios son de la escritora Stephanie Meyer y lo hago solo por diversion

HIBRIDO

PROLOGO

¡Dios! Nunca pensé volver a sentir dolor , bueno, en realidad eso es lo que se supone pero no es así, si fuera humano me desmayaría y es lo que más deseo en este momento…Cada vez es peor y …

¿Qué es ese ruido? Hay no, se están acercando de nuevo, necesito salir de aquí. Intento soltarme de mis ataduras pero me es imposible, llevo intentándolo desde que me trajeron pero no he podido, me siento cansado y débil, ¿será porque no me he alimentado?... La garganta me quema, me arde y… Ya no puedo más.

Pero…, prefiero ser yo el que este aquí y no ella; sería insoportable la sola idea que tan frágil como yo la veo, sea sometida a este infierno, a esta tortura por un demente que se cree un Dios, un gran salvador.

espero algun comentario no importa si es bueno a malo


	2. Chapter 2

HIBRIDO

CAPITULO 1

**FE Y DESESPERANZA**

**P.V. EC**

Oigo unos pasos que entran a la habitación y finjo no escuchar pero es obvio que no me creen, mi especia no duerme

-No finjas EC sabemos que estas oyéndonos así que abre los ojos de una buena vez

No tiene caso seguir fingiendo, aunque mantenga mis ojos cerrados puede leer sus pequeñas y difusas mentes así que abro lentamente mis ojos y lo miro con un profundo odio y que si no fuera por que estoy atado este maldito estaría muerto.

-Vamos no me veas asi, deberías estar contento eres el futuro, la evolución de las especies –dice el hombre con burla en la voz-

-Maldito

-Que vocabulario el tuyo eres un niño malo – decía una segunda voz entrando a la habitación –

-Vaya ya se me hacia raro que la sanguijuela traidora no anduviera cerca, no entiendo como llegaste a ser su complice James – escupí cada palabra en su cara -

-Traidor por favor solo quiero ver la evolución – dijo (y ver como sufres es lo q más disfruto) pensó

-lo se no lo dudo –respondí a sus pensamientos –

-Por cierto te traje algo pero solo si te portas bien

Lo vi hacer un movimiento con la mano y entraron 2 personas mas, un olor me era desagradablemente conocido y el otro era dulce y en cuanto lo sentí más cerca mi garganta empezó a quemar y mi boca a producir ponzoña y un gruñido salió de mi pecho

-Ya la asustaste pobresita esta temblando, ven pequeña no te va a pasar nada

-Que, que me van a hacer - sollozo la chica con una verdadera nota de terror en su voz –

-Nada hermosa , absolutamente nada – le tomo de la mano y la obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos y esa fue su perdición –

En un instante James clavo sus dientes en el cuello de la chica que ahogo un grito de dolor , poco a poco empezó a beber la sangre de la joven y a propósito derramaba la mitad para que el olor llegara directo a mis fosas nasales, haciendo que mi desesperación aumentara.

-Desgraciado – le grite y trate de soltarme, mi respiración era agitada

-Estaba deliciosa – se deleito - (pero lo mejor es ver tu ansiedad) penso

-Basta de juegos EC , coopera con nosotros y tendras tu cena

-Jamas Newton me oyes jamás

-Eres obstinado lo sabias pero tenemos mas tiempo que vida, además por fin llego lo que necesito para terminar de hacer la fución total y permanente (el suero que necesito al fin llego) pensó Newton

-Que –fue lo único que puede gritar , me había tenido aquí solo por placer –

- si al fin ahora veamos como funciona el nuevo suero, victoria por favor

Sin mas una mujer de estatura mediana cabello rojizo y ojos rojos se me acerco

-Hola querido

La ignore olímpicamente, tenia que pensar una manera de salir de aquí, he estado sediento y me han inyectado sustancia tras sustancia y …………… y ahora sale con que el adecuado acaba de llegar, en realidad no entiendo que intenta pero eso no importa trato de soltarme por enésima vez cuando siento que en mi pecho una respiración helada y la veo a ella Victoria que clava sus diente haciendo una perforación en piel de granito he inmediatamente Newton mete una aguja hipodérmica de acero quirúrgico inyectandome un liquido blanco e inmediatamente empiezo a sentir como corre por mis venas como lava ardiente el dolor es aun más insoportable que los demás, mi desesperación es demasiada que logro mover toda la mesa de operaciones

-Sujetenlo – ordeno Newton

James y Victoria me sujetan con todas sus fuerzas para que no me mueva y Newton coloca una bolsa con un liquido rojo a un lado en el tripie y este empieza a unirse con el anterior, aunque lo intento no lo consigo y un grito agudo de dolor sale de mi garganta y creo que si pudiera estaría llorando, por dios que alguien me ayude cierro mis ojos intentando de cierta manera aminorar el dolor pero me es imposible al abrirlos los veo salir con toda la calma del mundo.

Quiero perder la consciencia, el sonido de un goteo constante cerca de mi me altera aun más, en estos momento la extraño, los extraño a mi padre, mis hermanas y sobre todo a ella

-Mamá ………………….. te necesito, Papá

Me siento como un niño perdido necesitando a sus padres y no me da pena admitirlo, me duele tanto pensar en que no los volveré a ver y …………………. Como si dios escuchara mis suplicas mi respiración se vuelve mas agitada y empiezo a caer en la inconsciencia

EN OTRA PARTE

-Calmate hija – dice una voz firme pero dulce

-Es que ……………. Como quieres que me calme, se lo llevaron no lo pude cuidar, proteger – sollozo una voz melodiosa –

-No la única culpable aquí soy , venían por mi y por protegerme el …………. Además no logro verlo, no lo localizo y eso solo puede significar que ……………….

-Ni siquiera lo pienses ……………….. me oyes, yo sé ……………… que está vivo, está bien mi corazón me lo dice, por favor tenga fe – suplica la voz de una madre desesperada

-Es cierto su madre tiene razón seguiremos buscando, es más le voy a pedir ayuda a los Queliutes si es necesario, agotaremos todos los recursos

-Por supuesto yo iré al sur este

-yo también quiero ayudar

-Pero mamá no te has alimentado

-Es verdad mi amor debes intentarlo, para que cuando regrese te vea bien y no se preocupe

-De acuerdo lo intentare

Y sin más una familia se dio los ánimos de seguir adelante llenos de fe y esperanza por recuperar a su ser querido


	3. Chapter 3

HIBRIDO

CAPITULO 2

**¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?**

P.O.V BELLA

¡Auch! – se escuchó un quejido – Que torpe soy, no cabe duda, hummm… ¿Qué será ese ruido? Sonó como un grito de dolor –pensó una chica que caminaba apresurada por el pasillo sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos se dispuso a dar vuelta en la esquina, pero se topó con quien menos se quería topar. Desde que llegó ése tipo la veía como si fuera comida; debía admitir que era alto y de buen ver rubio, y atlético, pero aún así la asustaba de sobremanera. Lo bueno es que venía con Mike, perdón el DR. Newton, aunque para el caso es lo mismo; me desviste. Hay ¿por qué los hombres son así?

-En fin, lo que si me sorprende es que casi no hay gente y se supone que este laboratorio es uno de los más grandes en el país en cuanto a investigaciones de tipo genético y he visto poca gente. Es raro.

Pronto salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de Newton con ese tono tan odioso que le daba.

-Isabella, buenos días.

- Buenos días, ¿cómo está Dr.?

- Bien querida, pero te he pedido que me hables de "tú" por favor, somos colegas.

- Lo siento, a veces lo olvido.

-No te preocupes, ¿cómo te sientes en tu nuevo laboratorio? –preguntó Newton.

-Bien, pero… –dudó un poco-

- ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Parece ser que… He perdido varios frascos del suero de la investigación que estoy realizando.

-¿Ya los buscaste bien? Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

- Sí, pero no aparecen y… No creo que debas desperdiciar tu tiempo, la verdad es que bueno, soy un poco torpe y deben de estar por algún lado.

-No te preocupes, para eso estoy, para apoyar al personal, además recuerda que estás a mi cargo y cuidado. Hasta tus 18 años soy tu tutor ya que tu padre y yo somos grandes amigos – sonrió con satisfacción –

-Gracias Mike. Y por cierto, oí ruidos en el ala norte.

-Es raro, ahí sólo se encuentran los animales que ocupamos para los experimentos, pero para que estés tranquila, James podrías investigar y cerrar el área, por favor – dijo en tono solemne -

-Desde luego, con permiso – contestó James retirándose –

-Si necesitas algún animal para tu investigación y experimentos avísame, no es conveniente que vayas sola, algunos especímenes son peligrosos.

-Gracias, pero mis animales son más bien pequeños e inofensivos – sonrió –

-Claro. Oye y no me has dicho que se siente ser una niña genio.

-Perdón – contestó Isabella sonrojándose – Bueno – tartamudeó un poco –, pues solitario. Todos te ven como un bicho raro, pero en mi caso conté con el apoyo de mi familia. En fin, gracias por todo. Me tengo que ir.

-Con respecto a tus frascos faltantes podemos checar en los videos de seguridad si alguien entró y los tomó para que estés más tranquila.

-Humm, no es necesario, deben estar por algún lado.

-¿Te falta algo más?..., la fórmula para elaborar más suero, no me gustaría que no pudieras seguir con tu trabajo – dijo Newton con preocupación en la voz –

-No, esa información está segura en la PC. En fin, me retiro, y gracias por tu ofrecimiento.

Me alejé de él lo más rápido, pero calmado a la vez, estar sola con ese individuo será muy amigo de mi padre pero no me da buena espina, siente demasiado interés por mi trabajo o mejor dicho, por el suero que realmente cree sin quererlo. Hay ¿me cree estúpida o qué?, además es un pervertido, poner una cámara en mi habitación, ¡hay por Dios! Necesito mi privacidad.

Bueno, mejor me relajo voy a darme un baño, y necesito encontrar ese suero que me hace falta, solo no es peligroso pero si juntas los dos podría traer muchos problemas.

Vaya si que soy un caos, lo primero que me dijo mi hermano que no me fiara de nadie y ahí voy ¡Hay Bella!, tener 17 años y ser una niña genio no te ha servido de mucho; crecer en un pueblito no fue buena idea, Forks es demasiado tranquilo, incluso las puertas no se cierran con llave por la poca delincuencia que llega a haber.

Mi vida es solitaria… En fin, no pienses en eso, espero llegar pronto a los 18 para aceptar la solicitud que me hicieron en Europa, siempre he querido conocer esa parte del mundo.

Bueno, un baño me va a caer de maravilla, luego iré por algo para comer esperando que Newton no esté por el comedor.

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Tenía, razón el baño me cayó de maravilla, ahora sí, por algo para comer, aunque la comida de aquí no me gusta pero es eso o morirme de hambre.

Camino por el pasillo hacia el comedor pero tengo que pasar por la puerta que lleva a el ala norte, no sé por qué pero hay algo que me llama, siento esa necesidad de entrar y ver que hay ahí. Camino hacia la puerta, tomo la perilla y la giro, dudo un poco pero camino unos pasos; el pasillo se ve infinito, hay puertas a ambos lados del pasillo, ¿qué habrá en ellas?, no hay ventanas. Qué raro. hummmm Mike dijo que aquí se encuentran los animales para experimentos pero… Sin luz, No sé, esto es raro, los otros laboratorios donde hice mis prácticas no eran así.

Por cierto Bella, recuerda la curiosidad mato al gato, dijo mi voz interior.

Pero como nunca le hago caso, abrí la primer puerta y nada, no hay nada, sólo una jaula vacía.

Abrí la segunda y vi un enorme perro, no es muy grande para ser un perro, debe ser un lobo, pero está amarrado de patas y tiene un bozal puesto; debe ser peligroso, pero lo raro es que al oír la puerta abrió sus ojos y estos se reflejaron tristeza, dolor y lágrimas; estaba sufriendo pobrecito , hay, yo no soporto ver sufrir a los animales. Estuve tentada a entrar pero mi instinto de supervivencia me alertó y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible, caminé hasta la máquina que se encontraba en medio de la división de los pasillos, y fingí estarme decidiendo por algo cuando oí las voces de James y Mike que venían de esa área.

-Bueno, parece que todo está saliendo a las mil maravillas.

-Si tú lo dices. No entiendo qué es lo que quieres lograr, sabes que no te ayudará por nada del mundo, es más, lo conozco preferiría tomar otra salida

-James, James, lo sé, pero será la incubadora me explicó, la matriz.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices. Iré por algo para comer. Por cierto, ya casi no hay comida, tienes que apurarte.

-Claro –dijo Mike restándole importancia –

Bella se escondió para no ser vista y cuando se desviaron a la salida, regresó a su laboratorio.

¿De qué estarían hablando?. Matriz, ¿qué matriz?, incubadora? ¿qué clase de experimento estaba llevando a cabo Newton? Esto no sonaba nada bien y algo la alertó.

Horas más tarde Bella tomó algo de valor y regresó a el ala norte, y lo que descubrió hizo que la sangre se le helara en la venas como podía ser posible, aún no lo asimilaba, era lo más monstruoso que se podía haber imaginado en su vida.

Tendría que hablar con Mike en la mañana, no iba a permitir lo que estaba sucediendo, ella por lo menos había estudiado para ayudar a la humanidad en todo lo que se pudiera y él estaba experimentando con humanos y animales, eso era cruel.

Ella estaba trabajando con un águila y un pollo, pero les había causado el menor daño posible y aún así se había sentido mal cuando los oyó quejarse.

Pero según lo que había leído en el expediente del lobo, éste llevaba ahí más de un mes, mal alimentado y le habían inyectado sedantes para mantenerlo tranquilo. Su respiración era muy baja. Era un verdadero milagro que estuviera vivo. El expediente decía que era un licántropo, pero qué demonios era un licántropo, tengo que investigar eso. Pero lo que más la conmocionó fue que alcanzó a ver a un hombre atado a una cama quirúrgica y conectado a varios aparatos.

¿Pero sería correcto meterse en lo que no le importaba? si el hombre estaba ahí era porque había aceptado, ¿O no?

Aun así, los experimentos con humanos estaban prohibidos por la comisión de los derechos humanos si no recordaba mal.

Con estos pensamientos llego a su habitación y busco el término Licántropo _**"**__**El término **__**licantropía**__** viene del griego antiguo **__**lykánthropos**__** (λυκάνθρωπος): λύκος, **__**lýkos**__** ("Lobo") + άνθρωπος, **__**ánthrōpos**__** ("Hombre"). La palabra también se puede utilizar para referirse al acto de transformar a otro humano en lobo.**_"

Hombres lobo ahora sí que no entendía absolutamente nada, suponiendo que existieran en realidad aunque ella no lo creía, que demonios se creía que estaba haciendo definitivamente tenía que hablar con Newton en este mismo instante y con ese pensamiento salió de su habitación y recorrió los pasillos hasta encontrarse con esa persona tan desagradable

Newton ………………… tenemos que hablar

Claro Isabella en que puedo servirte

Exijo saber que estás haciendo en el ala norte – al ver que iba a negarse lo corto – y no me digas que nada vi al lobo o licántropo que tienen amarrado y al hombre en la otra habitación

En serio quieres saber querida – dijo en tono burlón – no creo que te agrade

Si exijo saber o esto…………. – trato de sonar firme – lo sabrá la comisión de derechos humanos y la sociedad protectora de los animales

Como quieras querida, vamos y te informo de todo – dijo con un brillo maligno en los ojos y una sonrisa sarcástica -

NOTAS:

Gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta locura y han dejado un review, cualquier duda o coemntario es bien aceptado , si quieren algo en especial que suceda solo pidanlo y lo integrare


	4. Chapter 4

HIBRIDO

CAPITULO 3

**BAJO MIS CONDICIONES**

. BELLA

¿Cómo podía Newton tratar a una persona así? Si se veía que EC, como decía el expediente, estaba sufriendo y mucho, y… no importaba lo que dijera que era supuestamente, según él era un vampiro. ¡Hay! Ahora si me he vuelto loca, primero un licántropo y ahora un vampiro, ¿y al rato qué? ¿ un elfo o un ogro? Sí como no. Soy un científico y bueno, él me habla de criaturas míticas, y bueno, supongamos que así sea que quiere, no entiendo eso de evolucionar la especie.

Bella estuvo dando vueltas y más vueltas por su laboratorio después de que Mike la llevó al ala norte y le enseñó en lo que estaba trabajando, no podían creer lo que sus ojos vieron. Seguía tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no lo oyó llegar.

-Entonces querida Isabella, aceptas o no trabajar junto a mí, trabajaremos hombro con hombro y seguro ganaríamos hasta el premio nobel – decía Newton con burla pero vio la incredulidad en sus ojos - ¿No me crees? Ven vamos, para que leas el informe y conozcas más de cerca a EC.

¡Newton por dios! Somos científicos, las criaturas de las que me hablas son mitos – apuntó bella –

-Eso crees, permíteme demostrarte lo contrario.

Caminamos de regreso al ala norte y entramos en la habitación en la que se encontraba EC. Desde el momento en que entré sentí un montón de sensaciones que iban desde el miedo hasta la ansiedad pasando por la ansiedad y la curiosidad.

Pasé junto al tal James y una mujer que nunca había visto; era hermosa, pero sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, como si tuviera derrames, entramos y Newton me traía sujeta del brazo con firmeza .Llegamos junto a EC.

-EC quiero presentarte a alguien (muy especial)- pensó.

Vi como EC abrió los ojos y se tornaron totalmente negros, y gruño ferozmente empezándose a retorcer bajo el amarre en el que lo tenían.

Por dios, que le estaban haciendo se me oprimió el pecho. En cuanto me acerqué más tenía moretones en varias partes del cuerpo, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo tan desvalido…Qué edad tendría ¿17, 18 años? Intenté acercarme pero newton no me lo permitió.

Yo que tú no hacía eso – sonrió maliciosamente – no está estable y está muy hambriento, creo que ha ayunado como por 30 o 40 días.

Pero… qué ganas, eres un maldito – dije muy enojada –

-Que no se escape y que su piel sea más blanda.

Eres un desgraciado, está sufriendo el --- peor no me dejó terminar –

-Antes que nada debes calmarte y tú, y solo tú puede evitar que siga sufriendo - exclamó Newton-

-¿Yo?

-Sí querida, necesita más suero y sólo tú lo puedes elaborar.

-Me niego a ayudarte y que sigas con esto.

-Como quieras Isabella, pero creo que deberías ver el video y leer el expediente.

Sin muchas ganas leí el expediente que habían elaborado y me sorprendió que siguiera con vida, le habían suministrado una enorme cantidad de diferentes sueros y no habían conseguido nada de lo que querían. Mi mente se seguía negando a preparar mas suero y ayudar a Newton en esta locura, pero un alarido me alertó, era EC respirando más rápidamente y se retorcía lastimándose más y más, pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, Newton puso una grabación y pude constatar con mis propios ojos y oídos lo que le habían hecho pasar desde que había llegado, y no lo soporté más, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pude controlar y después de algunos minutos respondí con la voz más firme que puede:

-De acuerdo Newton, haré más suero pero con una condición – le dije muy seria –

-Creo mi querida Isabella, que no estás en posición de condicionarme y – no lo dejé terminar –

-Lo estoy – respondí con mucha firmeza- así que escúchame bien, haré el suero pero desde este momento yo atiendo a EC, aunque por supuesto tú y tus gorilas – oí un gruñido de molestia por parte de los aludidos – pueden estar presentes

-De acuerdo – aceptó molesto –

-Bien, necesito una muestra de sangre – traté de sonar segura de mí misma, pero me temblaban terriblemente las piernas –

P.V.O EC

Oí la puerta abrirse y la voz de Newton que decía que me quería presentar a alguien. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en décadas , cabello castaño y ojos de un extraño color se veía como chocolate, pero lamentablemente lo que me hizo volver a la realidad fue su aroma, su sangre olía tan bien; me estaba llamando, cantando para mí, y algo me decía que la tomara, y sin proponérmelo lancé un gruñido que seguramente la asustó, porque la vi como se tapó la boca con su pequeña mano; su olor me estaba volviendo loco, y traté de soltarme haciéndome daño innecesariamente y pude ver como ponía su otra mano en el pecho e hizo un ademán de acercárseme pero gracias a Dios Newton la detuvo.

-Yo que tú no hacía eso – sonrió maliciosamente – no está estable y está muy hambriento, creo que ha ayunado como por 30 o 40 días (que pena me da, pero no morirá, sólo estará débil, los malditos vampiros no mueren tan fácilmente, pero pronto muy pronto eso cambiará, ¡Ha! querida y hermosa Sonya cuando cumplas tu cometido, tú y yo estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad) pensó Newton.

Leer sus pensamientos me provocó mucha ira, tanto por burlarse de mi situación como lo que pensaba de la chica pero…Un momento se llamaba Isabella no Sonya, o se estaba refiriendo a alguien más… Su voz me saco de mis especulaciones.

-Antes que nada debes calmarte, y tú sólo tú puedes evitar que siga sufriendo – apuntó Newton –

La chica se negaba rotundamente a hacer más suero y Newton le aclaró que yo lo necesitaba, más bien yo lo dudaba, ya no quería más en verdad. Apreciaba que no la iban a poder convencer pero Newton ocupó su última arma, le entregó el informe de lo que habían estado haciendo y posteriormente le puso una video cinta que, por lo que pude ver, estaba editada, ya que sólo estaban mis intentos de fuga y cuando al fin pudieron amarrarme a esta mesa y empezaron a suministrarme suero tras suero, en un principio no sentía nada pero conforme paso el tiempo y sin alimentarme, se fue mezclando con mi sangre y fue ahí donde comenzó mi tortura.

Pero en un instante sentí un agudo dolor a la altura de las costillas y solté un alarido , entre mi dolor tenía muy poca lucidez, pero alcance a ver en sus hermosos ojos lágrimas que ella misma trataba de controlar; le costó varios intentos hasta que tomó una bocanada de aire y con la voz más firme que supongo que pudo hacer aceptó hacer mas suero, pero lo que me sorprendió fu el hecho de que se plantó frente a Newton y lo condicionó sin amedrentarse, consiguió lo que quería , según medio alcancé a escuchar, fue una muestra de sangre que no sé para que la quería, y además pidió que me quedara a su cargo.

Raramente mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar pero oí un sollozo que me si mi corazón latiera y estuviera con vida se me hubiera partido, pero no era sólo eso, estaba llorando, el ángel de ojos chocolate estaba llorando y murmuro algo que ya no entendí.

P.V.O BELLA

Es un maldito, lo odio, cómo…puede hacer esto – solté un sollozo pero no soporte más y caí al piso llorando amargamente, ¿cómo podía existir gente así?... Pero no se saldría con la suya, no por nada era una chica genio, y no permitiría que siguiera con esto.

Ahora tengo que planear bien esto y también tengo que ir a ver al licántropo, parece ser que sólo se están concentrando en EC.


	5. Chapter 5

HIBRIDO

CAPITULO 4

**BUEN TRABAJO**

**P.O.V. BELLA**

Conseguí la muestra de sangre de EC y constaté lo que ya me temía, y eso me hizo sentir terrible; salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi habitación y me encerré a llorar como no lo había hecho en años, y sólo cuando por fin me pude controlar, me levanté y me di un merecido baño. Eso siempre me relajaba. La decisión que había tomado era más firme que nunca y empecé con lo que tenía que hacer sin espera un minuto más; hoy era lunes, eso quería decir que para el jueves a la 1 o 2 de la mañana ya debería tener todo resuelto.

Seguí trabajando normalmente sin hablar con Newton más que sólo lo necesario, además, sabía que me estaba vigilando, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. Comencé a revisar a EC y si me había quedado alguna duda ya la estaba descartando, Newton era un maldito loco.

Entré a su habitación y lo observé ahora si detenidamente; era hermoso, sí, esa era la palabra "hermoso" como un dios griego. Su cabello era rebelde con un extraño color bronce, su piel blanca como el mármol, pero lo que más me había dejado perdida era el aroma que emanaba de él, pero un quejido suyo me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Arg

-¿EC, cómo se encuentra? – abrió sus parpados y pude ver sus hermosos ojos. Eran de una tonalidad esmeralda, pero unos segundos después se pusieron totalmente negros –

-Váyase de aquí – rugió.

-No.

-¿Que quiere? Ha, ya sé, seguir jugando a ser dios. Bueno pues aquí estoy a su disposición, pero ha por cierto, sano rápido así que si me quiere muerto destáceme y quémeme

¡Ay! ¡Por qué me trata así! Bueno, tiene sentido su rencor, pero yo apenas si lo conozco, y no sé porqué me duele su trato… Y sí sé que sana rápido, y que no se le puede matar de la forma convencional; bebe sangre y vive eternamente; no tienen pulso y su piel es tan fría como el hielo, ah, y su belleza es su mejor arma. -¡Basta bella, toma aire! -me dije a mí misma y así lo hice.

-Basta, yo no le he hecho esto, yo---

-¿Usted qué? Es igual a Newton - me acusó.

-Claro que no – me defendí.

-Arg – se volvió a quejar – usted creó el suero que… - cerró los ojos con dolor.

-Sí, pero yo no sabía que Newton lo robaría y utilizaría.

-Si, como no.

-Cálmese. EC, esto no le hace bien – lo reprendí, pero su furia era tal que no me hizo caso, y su respiración (algo que me dejo atónita, pues se supone que los vampiros no respiran) se hizo más rápida y apretó los puños con demasiada fuerza.

Oí otro quejido, e hizo que se me oprimiera el pecho de una manera muy dolorosa, pero lo que más me dolió fue el sonido que emitió, era de desesperación, parecía que se estaba ahogando y efectivamente así era. Abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y trataba desesperadamente de jalar aire; volteé para todos lados tratando de localizar algo con que ayudarlo a respirar y vi un tanque de oxigeno y rápidamente me acerqué a él poniéndole la mascarilla y al parecer funcionó, porque se relajó y su respiración empezó a ser normal, pero esa tranquilidad duro poco ya que sus gritos ahogados por la mascarilla volvieron nuevamente; me acerqué a él e inyecté una solución en la manguera que llegaba a su corazón. Él me miró con sus bellos ojos suplicando algo, eso me partió el alma y sólo pude acercarme a su oído, y susurrarle:

-Lo siento, esto es necesario para calmar un poco tu dolor – tomé mi pañuelo, lo mojé, se lo coloqué en la frente, y volví a susurrar: – créeme, daría lo que fuera por haber evitado esto, no soporto verte sufrir.

Vi sus bellos ojos cerrarse y supe que la morfina le estaba haciendo efecto. No sabía mucho de vampiros, pero se supone que nada los afecta o daña, pero lo que Newton le hizo alteró totalmente su metabolismo; estaba cambiando y le haría falta más suero pero, no se lo pondría a no ser que fuera necesario, probablemente se podría detener y revertir el experimento naturalmente.

Me cercioré de que su estado fuera estable y me dirigí al estacionamiento, y para mi desgracia me encontré con Newton. Yo jamás en mis 17 años de vida había odiado a alguien, pero Newton era el primero, y luego sus guarda espaldas. ¡Ay! Me daban unas enormes ganas de… Bueno, creo que no es sano pensar en eso, además tengo que tener la mente fría. Traté de ignorarlo, pero no se pudo.

-Querida Sonya, hum, perdón Isabella – se corrigió al instante – ¿No deberías estar haciendo el suero para EC?

-No me digas querida, Sonya o Isabella, para ti soy la Dra. Swan

-Por supuesto Dra. Swan – dijo con sarcasmo – ¿podría saber adónde va?

-No te importa – le contesté y seguí mi camino, estuve a punto de caerme, el caminar derecho y sin accidentes no era mi fuerte y acabé mojándome con el agua que llevaba en la cubeta, y maldije por lo bajo, más cuando Newton hizo su comentario burlesco.

-Vaya veo que tuviste un accidente – se mofó Newton – Voy a ver a mi amigo EC

**P.O.V EC**

**E**l ruido de la puerta al abrirse me hizo reaccionar, y sentí la mirada de nada más y nada menos que la Dra. Swan, ¿que cómo lo sé? Por su inigualable aroma. Es tan dulce que me entraron ganas de saborearlo, y mi boca empezó a producir ponzoña, y es que esa mujer, o mejor dicho, esa niña -porque según la mente de Newton tenía 17 años y era conocida como una niña genio- me tenía atrapado e intrigado porque no podía leerle la mente, es como si tuviera un escudo. Intenté no prestarle atención, ignorarla, pero un agudo dolor hizo que saliera de especulaciones y exclamara con mucho dolor. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos color chocolate viéndome, y en unos segundos me perdí en ellos.

Pero recordé que ella estaba trabajando con Newton y una furia incontrolable me atacó, le recriminé, y ella trató de defenderse diciendo que no era cierto, pero el dolor que crecía dentro de mi hizo que mis acusaciones fueran aún más hirientes y le dolieron, lo noté en sus ojos.

En un instante empecé a respirar por necesidad y no por costumbre como lo hacemos los vampiros, al llevar décadas sin necesitarlo me entró miedo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Por dios, mi respiración se volvió más exigente y ella me pidió que me calmara, pero eran tantas las emociones que me aquejaban en ese momento que no le hice caso.

Quería seguir gritándole pero el dolor se volvió más agudo, y pasé del miedo al pánico, sí, pánico, el aire me empezó a faltar, me estaba ahogando. No podía ser posible eso, ni cuando era humano me llegó a suceder, no sabía qué hacer, abrí y cerré mis ojos tratando de encontrar la lógica de todo esto, intenté soltarme inútilmente varias veces hasta que sentí algo sobre mi rostro, era una mascarilla de oxigeno que hizo llegar el tan preciado aire a mis pulmones, fue una sensación rara de alivio.

Pero otro terrible dolor llegó a mi cuerpo y aunque traté de no quejarme no lo conseguí. Observé a la Dra. Swan que tenía una solución en una jeringa, y se acercó a inyectarlo en la manguera que estaba conectada mi cuerpo, quise rogarle que no lo hiciera, ya no quería más sustancias dentro de mí, pero no pude, instantes después empecé a sentir un aturdimiento y que el dolor cedía y desaparecía gradualmente. A mi nariz llegó el olor de la morfina y empecé a caer en un estupor agradable, y poco a poco la inconsciencia llego a mí, sólo pude escuchar un sollozo y una disculpa.

-Perdóname en verdad, esto era necesario para calmar un poco el dolor, y créeme daría lo que fuera por haber podido evitar esto, no soporto verte sufrir de esta manera

En los últimos instantes de conciencia sentí unas lágrimas sobre mi pecho. Era cierto lo que me estaba diciendo. La oí llorando y me sentí tan mal, podría ser que ella no deseaba esto y con esas ideas vagando por mi cabeza no supe más.

**P.V.O BELLA**

Por fin era jueves y ya estaba todo listo, sólo esperaba que la suerte siguiera de mi lado. El transporte, la programación, mi equipo y compañía, sólo esperaba que no cambiaran su rutina. Había estudiado bien sus movimientos en las cintas de video, y para mi buena suerte no habían borrado nada, todo se seguía grabando.

Mientras seguía con todas estas preguntas miré mi reloj; parecía que las manecillas avanzaban más lentamente y eso me empezaba a poner nerviosa. Escuché unos pasos y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era. Me recosté sobre la mesa de trabajo del laboratorio y fingí dormir , sabía que Newton me estaba vigilando a cada paso que daba sin contar que solo estábamos (o eso creía yo) Newton, james, Victoria, Seth, Ec y yo, no había visto a nadie más en todo el centro de investigación y eso reafirmó mi decisión.

Newton se me acercó, tomó un mechón de mi cabello, y lo olió. Eso me puso nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, así que trate de tranquilizarme.

-Sonya, mi amor, muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo para amarnos como debió de haber sido desde un principio, comenzaremos una nueva era donde reinaremos y cobraremos venganza por lo que nos hicieron – susurró a mi oído.

¡Qué le pasaba a éste loco! Yo ni lo conocía. En realidad creo que está demente, ¿amarnos, venganza, juntos? Definitivamente tengo que salir de aquí.

En cuanto sentí que se alejó, me levanté, até mi cabello con una dona y revisé las cámaras de seguridad, y si como cada jueves los tres habían salido, no me importaba mucho adonde, pero supongo que a cazar, bueno, el tal James y victoria, Newton lo ignoro, y no me importaba, empezaba a correr mi tiempo y tenía escasos 30 min.

Llegué a donde se encontraban Seth y EC :

-¿Listo, Seth? – el lobo asintió parándose de su lugar – Vamos.

Caminamos a la habitación de al lado, yo entré mientras Seth corría con una prenda mía y otra de Ec -que había localizado en algún lugar de ese horrible cuarto- hasta la salida trasera y regresaba. Debo admitir que era muy rápido. Tomé aire y entré.

-¿Ec, me escucha? Tenemos que irnos de aquí –mientras hablaba accioné los dispositivos para liberarlo de su aprisionamiento, y le quité las agujas que tenía conectadas a su cuerpo, y por extraño que parezca, sanaron de inmediato.

Había una cosa que no tenía considerada, que al sentirse libre de sus ataduras me atacaría y así fue; se lanzó sobre mi derribándome y gruñendo ferozmente, pensé que ahí acabaría todo, pero entró Seth y se lanzó sobre de él de manera que salió disparado a la pared de enfrente, dejándolo aturdido. Sabía que había una pistola con dardos que seguramente habían utilizado para tranquilizar a Seth en la otra habitación, y corrí lo más rápido que pude y traté de no tropezar, tomé el arma y recordando cómo había visto a uno de mis hermanos prepararla para disparar, así lo hice. Corté cartucho y justo cuando entro hecho una fiera le disparé, y aunque cerré los ojos di en el blanco.

Ec se tambaleó y cayó al piso aturdido. Seth entró cojeando de una pata, probablemente se lastimó al defenderme.

-Seth ¿estás bien? – éste sólo asintió –Las cosas se han complicado un poco – dije.

-Ec, sé que me está escuchando y necesito que intente caminar – no me respondió y sólo soltó un quejido - ¡ Rayos!- maldecí por lo bajo. Miré mi reloj, y ya llevaba 15 min con todo este desastre.

- Tómalo del brazo y ayúdame a jalarlo al tubo del drenaje, por favor.

El lobezno me obedeció y juntos lo jalamos por el ducto del drenaje, olía bastante mal, pero era la mejor opción, cuando regresaran y nos buscaran tal vez el olor los confundiría un poco (eso esperaba) además, entre menos evidencia pudieran encontrar, tendría según yo y mi locos planes, más tiempo.

Llegamos a la alambrada y levanté un poco la malla que ya había cortado días antes, salió Seth y me ayudó nuevamente a jalar a Ec. Llegamos a un vehículo, o mejor dicho, una camioneta jeep. Abrí las puertas y con ayuda nuevamente de Seth, pudimos poner a Ec en el asiento trasero. Lo cubrí con una manta y me giré hacia Seth

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros? – le pregunté a Seth, él negó con la cabeza y me dio lambetazo en la mejilla – Gracias por todo, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido tener todo listo, espero nos volvamos a ver algún día.- Sin más, vi como Seth se echaba a correr rumbo al sur y desaparecía en el bosque. Sólo rogaba porque llegara con bien a su casa.

Subí al Jeep, arranqué y llegué al camino principal; saqué mi pequeña computadora regalo de uno de mis hermanos para saber dónde estábamos, pisé con fuerza el acelerador y mantuve una velocidad constante de 180 km/hr, según mis cálculos tenía aproximadamente unos 5 horas para alejarme lo más posible de ahí.

En realidad no sabía si funcionaria, pero no me quedaría cerca de un loco que me confundía con un antiguo amor y quería conquistar el mundo (eso me sonaba mucho a pinky y cerebro, sonreí por la comparación) y eso de experimentar con seres indefensos no me gustaba para nada. A raíz de esto estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar de profesión.

Sabía que el experimento estaba funcionando, lo constaté en el estudio que realicé a la sangre de Ec, pero todavía sentía que podía revertirse naturalmente aunque las posibilidades eran casi nulas.

Hay Dios mío, en qué me había metido.

Viajaba por una carretera desconocida para mi, con un vampiro furioso y hambriento y muy pronto sería perseguida por dos vampiros y un científico loco, y para colmo de males, mi celular no funcionaba para llamar a mi padre o a mis hermanos, las conexiones estaban fallando, o eran mis aparatos, o sólo era mi mala suerte que estaba saliendo a flote.

"Debo dejar de ser pesimista- me dije a mí misma- y poner mis neuronas en orden ya basta de negatividad"

Seguí conduciendo, pronto amanecería.

**P.O.V. EC**

Sentí el olor de la Dr. Swan había estado rara los últimos días, casi no había estado conmigo y eso por alguna razón me decepcionaba, la oí llegar algo apresurada y cuando escuché lo que me decía no lo comprendí hasta que me sentí libre del amarre, instintivamente salté de la mesa, me agazapé y salté sobre ella derribándola. Estaba muy hambriento y ella era mi Tua cantante. Su sangre me llamaba. Si fuera adicto ella sería mi marca personal de heroína, estaba listo para terminar con su vida, pero gracias a dios un enorme lobo me lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, por un momento mi instinto de supervivencia me dijo que lo matara ya que no era un lobo normal, era un licántropo, mi enemigo natural.

Pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que me detuviera y creo que le sucedió algo parecido porque solo se limitó a observarme, un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, era la Dra. que salió rápidamente; la seguí para saber adónde iba, mi desesperación era mucha, la deseaba, y mucho. Entré tras ella, y cuando salté para atacarla ella se volteó y me disparó con una pistola de dardos, al estar tan débil mi piel se había ablandado bastante. El disparo fue a quema ropa y sin más fui perdiendo fuerza.

Me sentí aliviado de no haber logrado mi objetivo, jamás me perdonaría haberla matado o hacerle algún daño sin contar que defraudaría a mis padres que se han esforzado mucho para hacerme el ser que soy, nunca he probado sangre humana y espero no hacerlo. Mi padre es mi ejemplo a seguir y mi madre es la persona más amorosa, y sé que le dolería mucho enterarse que maté a un humano aunque fuera en defesa propia, aunque este no era el caso, y no soportaría las miradas desaprobatorias de mis hermanas que también sé que han encontrado la manera de controlar su instinto aunque poco ortodoxo, diría yo.

Con el relajamiento que estaba experimentando mis ideas se empezaron a acomodar, ella había dicho que teníamos que irnos, ¿irnos adónde? Seguramente había escuchado mal. ¿De qué hablaba? La escuché pedirme que caminara, pero no sentía las piernas, y antes de perder el conocimiento oí que le dijo al licántropo que la ayudara, sentí los colmillos del lobo en mi brazo pero no me lastimaban, sentí como era arrastrado y sin más, todo se volvió negro.

**P.O.V SETH**

Bella había llegado y me dijo que era hora. Me levanté y empecé con el plan; tomé una ropa de ella y otra de EC como lo nombró, aunque se me hacía conocido el aroma no había tiempo de pensar en eso. Corrí arrastrando la ropa para impregnar el olor de ellos dos hasta llegar a la otra salida y regresé lo más rápido que pude, aunque debo admitir que no era tan rápido como mi hermana.

Llegué a la habitación y vi como el vampiro se lanzaba contra bella, y me interpuse de un salto sólo para alejarlo lo suficiente. Por alguna razón no pensé en matarlo y él lo notó. Somos enemigos naturales, pero eso no me importó, sólo quería cuidar de bella. Al caer me lastimé un poco una de mis patas delanteras lo que hizo que me distrajera y EC salió tras bella.

Al llegar a mi celda oí un disparo y lo vi caer, bella se acercó y le pidió que caminara pero no lo hizo, ella me pidió que lo jalara y así llegamos al drenaje; jalando a EC salimos por la parte trasera y nos acercamos a la alambrada. Bella alzo la malla; salí primero y le ayudé a sacar al vampiro, y luego a subirlo a un Jeep.

Bella me pidió que fuera con ellos, pero me negué. Se despidió de mí y me lancé a toda velocidad para buscar a la manada, pero al verlos alejarse sentí como si una parte de mi se fuera con ellos; sentí nostalgia por no estar cerca, no sé, qué sensación tan extraña.

Alejando esos pensamientos puse pies en polvorosa, o debería decir patas, y corrí con el viento golpeándome el rostro hacia mi casa con mi familia.

**EN OTRA PARTE**

-Hija, ¿qué tienes? ¿qué ves?

-No sé, tengo un presentimiento – contestó muy preocupada.

-Espero que sea bueno.

-Yo también mamá, yo también.

Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver como amanecía, como el sol salía por el horizonte anunciando un nuevo día y con ello una nueva esperanza por ese extraño presentimiento.

_**NOTAS:**_

_**- Un enorme agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas q se han tomado la molestia de leer el fic y dejado un review**_

_**- Intente actualizar el domingo pero me fue imposible**_

_**- Si desean q pase algo en especial solo diganmelo y lo introducire en la historia**_


	6. Chapter 6

HIBRIDO

CAPÍTULO 5

**MIEDO**

PRIMER DÍA

P.O.V. BELLA

Llevo 3 horas conduciendo y no sé como a los hombres les fascina esto, ya me duele la espalda y las manos. Creo que por los nervios he apretado mucho el volante. Pero sí estoy nerviosa, no tardan en darse cuenta que escapamos y en cuanto empiecen a perseguirnos seguro nos alcanzan, ¿y qué voy a hacer si eso sucede? Ay no, ya me estoy poniendo paranoica y además estoy hablando conmigo misma. Voy a necesitar terapia después de esto.

Cuando EC se despierte no sé cuál será su reacción.

Hum, lo mejor que podría pasar sería que se fuera al sentirse libre, aunque solo de pensar en eso siento un vacío que no logro explicarme, pero… ¿y si me ataca con lo enojado que está por lo que le hicieron?...Bueno, no sé qué haré, pero me empieza a preocupar que no despierte. ¿La dosis del dardo habrá sido demasiado? Espero que no.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando la camioneta tembló repentinamente como si hubiera pasado sobre algo muy grande; traté de ver por el espejo retrovisor y sólo vi una sombra volando. Al voltear a mi lado derecho vi la puerta de la camioneta que se estrellaba con el pavimento.

Oh no, esto no era nada bueno.

Frené de golpe y con mucha precaución volteé para observa a EC y mi sorpresa fue que no estaba.

Salí de la camioneta y muy lentamente caminé para tratar de ver que era lo que había salido volando, pero antes de poder aléjame de ella algo, o mejor dicho, alguien me sujetó con mucha fuerza pegándome bruscamente contra el vehículo; la mano que me sujetaba por la garganta era fría. Abrí los ojos que había cerrado instintivamente, y vi que era EC. Sus ojos estaban totalmente negros. Se acercó a mi oído susurrando con una voz aterciopelada e hipnotizante.

-Hola Dra. Swan – dijo sensualmente – ¿me ha extrañado? Espero que no – respiró cerca de mi garganta y la lamió como si de un dulce se tratara – Su piel es deliciosa, y me pregunto si su sangre sabe igual o mejor de lo que huele – suspiró aún más cerca haciendo que se me erizara la piel de la nuca. Dios, debería estar temblando de miedo o tratando de escapar, pero su voz me tenía como decirlo ¿excitada? Tanto que no me podía mover. Por lo menos una de las cosas que leí sobre los vampiros era cierta, ellos te paralizan con el sonido de su voz, y sus ojos son lo único que deseas ver por siempre, te pierdes de tal manera que olvidas todo.

Traté de jalar aire la presión en mi garganta, no era excesiva, pero si impedía la entrada del aire necesario - Debo de concentrarme, Dios- me dije a mí misma .

-Su… Suélteme por fa…por favor, EC – traté de sonar firme aunque más bien pareció una súplica.

-Hum… ¿y por qué debería de hacer eso, Dra. Swan?

-Por favor – supliqué.

-A mi no me soltaron – rugió – ¿por qué debería de hacerlo?

-Porque usted no es como ellos – trate de decir.

-Y quién se lo asegura, además… soy un monstruo, soy peor que ellos.

-Eso no es cierto – dije lastimosamente – No… puedo… respirar – jadee – Te-tenemos que huir – hice mi último intento para intentar que me soltara, estaba empezando a ver borroso.

Alcancé a ver duda en sus ojos antes de que aflojara su agarre, pero no me soltó del todo, aun así agradecí al cielo por eso, porque ya podía sentir mi cerebro oxigenarse.

Sus ojos me miran con algo de sorpresa, además, veo duda con respecto a qué hacer. Lo siento acercarse más y en un intento de encontrar un poco más de seguridad hago una profunda inhalación y su aroma me llega de golpe, aturdiendo todos mis sentidos. Es tan delicioso, tan embriagante, que me he olvido de todo, pero toda aquella ensoñación termina al sentir su frío aliento contra mi cuello y la realidad me golpea fuertemente; estoy en pleno bosque, huyendo de un científico loco con un vampiro hambriento y furioso… Creo que ahora si es mi fin.

Estoy preparándome para el fin cuando sorpresivamente el agarre en mi cuello sede, y al no tener soporte, caigo tal cual larga soy a la tierra; levanto un poco la vista y lo veo alejarse y tambalearse, y caer de rodillas. Es cuando recuerdo que lo habían tenido sin alimentarse. Me arrastro a la parte trasera de la camioneta lo más lenta y calmadamente que puedo, trato de regular mi respiración porque sé que sigue a cada uno de mis movimientos y en cuestión de segundo podría matarme sin ningún miramiento; me sujeto de la defensa trasera para ayudarme a levantar y con la misma cautela, tomo la manija de la puerta la abro y me acerco, su mirada es tan intensa que me aturde, aun así saco de un hielera un par de bolsas con un líquido rojizo, me volteo, camino un par de pasos, y estiro mi brazo para entregarle las bolsas. Me mira perplejo.

-Esto es para usted EC – le digo lo más normal posible – Sé que no se ha alimentado, ande tómelas, le aseguro que no es veneno, ni suero ni nada que se le parezca – sigue viéndome como si tuviera tres cabezas – Confié en mí.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Usted es uno de ellos.

-Bueno, porque si fuera uno de ellos, que no lo soy, no me hubiera arriesgado a huir con un vampiro enojado y hambriento, ¿no lo cree? - lo vi dudar por un momento estaba analizando mis palabras – Yo confió en usted – solté de golpe, ¿de dónde había salido eso? – Tome – insistí.

Sus ojos pasaban de mis ojos a mis manos y viceversa, así que caminé dos pasos y me detuve midiendo el peligro. Al darme cuenta que pensaba atacarme, caminé otro paso con mi brazo extendido; había duda sus ojos así que di otro paso y escuché un gruñido, me agaché y dejé las bolsas en el suelo, retrocedí los pasos que había dado, y lo vi acercase a las bolsas con cautela y en un movimiento rápido las tomó, abrió una, y se bebió el contenido demasiado rápido.

-EC, no haga eso, le podría hacer daño – yo y mis tonterías- es un vampiro- me repetí mentalmente, además no sabes sus hábitos alimenticios, mientras divagaba se acaba una segunda bolsa pero al llegar a la tercera simplemente la arrojó lejos.

-Supongo que es mejor si está fresca – traté de ser amable.

-Sí, lo es – dijo secamente – ¿Por qué hace esto?, ¿qué pretende?

-Sólo quise sacarlo de ahí, era una crueldad lo que le estaban haciendo, ninguna persona debe ser tratada de esa manera, vampiro o no, no era justo – dije con confianza.

-Gracias.

-No me las de EC, era lo que…pero me corto –

-Edward, Edward Cullen, así me llamo, no me gusta el sobrenombre de EC.

-Yo quería… Muy bien Edward, no me dé las gracias, yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer y – me detuve en mi monólogo cuando me di cuenta que se había acercado a mí y recordé que estaba medio vestido, sólo llevaba bóxers y eso hizo que me sonrojara con fiereza – Creo que estuvo bien.

-Este –dije, y me alejé acercándome a una mochila que había junto a la hielera - Tome, creo que debe tener frío – le ofrecí una muda de ropa, las manos me temblaban –, espero le queden, son de mi hermano – le imprimí fuerza a la palabra hermano, por alguna razón no quería que creyera que era de algún novio. Me miró atónito, pero recibió la ropa. En cuestión de segundos se vistió.

-Debemos seguir avanzando, pronto se darán cuenta de que no estamos – anuncié mientras retrocedía para ir por la puerta.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos, pero Edward pasó junto a mí como una ráfaga de aire y regresó con la puerta y la colocó en su lugar. Y así, sin una palabra más, comenzamos nuestra huida juntos, no sabía en realidad que pasaría de ahora en adelante, no sabía si me atacaría nuevamente o me abandonaría a medio camino, cosa que me hizo sentir bastante triste por alguna razón.

Me dediqué a conducir en silencio mientras él se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto sin decir absolutamente nada. Se veía bastante confundido y lo entendía.

Después de algunos kilómetros me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y le coloqué una manta. Si lo sé, suena estúpido, pero qué más podía hacer, soy mujer.

P.O.V EDWARD

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, sí, yo, un vampiro que nunca duerme inconsciente, y todo por un maldito dardo tranquilizador. Y ahora que recuerdo, esa mujer, si, la Dra. Swan, me había disparado.

A ver, esperemos un minuto… Yo estaba hum… Sí, atado a una mesa quirúrgica, llegó bella me dijo que teníamos que marcharnos, soltó los seguros, me agazapé y salté sobre ella; llegó un lobo, me empujó, y cuando se descuidó Salí tras la Dra. Cuando la localicé me disparó, escuché vagamente que me decía, que caminara, pero tenía las piernas entumecidas, luego sentí los dientes del lobezno en mi brazo y el aire en mi rostro.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde demonios estoy? Parece un vehículo. Lo mejor es salir de aquí .

Así, sin más, le di una patada a la puerta y ésta salió volando; salté del vehículo en movimiento y aterricé aun lado de la carretera. El vehículo se detuvo bruscamente, y ahí la vi tan bella, tan hermosa, como una reina de las nieves pero mi instinto me llevó a ella, y sin poder contenerme, aspiré su aroma y probé su fino cuello; ella era una tentación, para mi ansiaba saborear su sangre, saciarme de ella. Mientras hacía esto, le pregunté si me había extrañado de manera sensual, y vi que se quedó inmóvil; la sujeté por su fino cuello, y noté que la presión que ejercía le dificultaba respirar. Se veía asustada, y no era para menos, su vida estaba por terminar en unos cuantos segundos… Apreté más su cuello, y fue cuando su voz me hizo relajarme solo un poco.

-Su… Suélteme por fa…por favor, EC – su voz tato de sonar firme, pero no lo consiguió - Por favor – la oí suplicar.

-A mi no me soltaron – gruñí con coraje – ¿por qué debería de hacerlo?

-Porque usted no es como ellos – me dijo con voz apagada.

-¿Y quién se lo asegura? Además…, soy un monstruo, soy peor que ellos – solté las palabras de golpe, con mucha rabia, pero ella lo volvió a intentar.

-Eso no es cierto, no…puedo… respirar – la oí jadear – Te-tenemos que huir – aflojé el agarre, y ella dio un inhalación profunda, recuperando un poco de aire, pero se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, ¿qué es lo que le habría pasado?... Me acerco a ella para terminar con su vida, pero recuerdo a mis padres y lo defraudados que se sentirían si la matara.

Su aroma me enloquece, pero la suelto de golpe, y cae al suelo. Por un momento me pregunto si no se lastimó.

La observo arrastrase cuidadosamente sin apartar su vista de mis ojos; se levanta con mucho cuidado y abre la puerta de la trasera de la camioneta, se acerca y saca unas bolsas con un líquido rojo muy conocido por mí; me lo tiende y me anima a tomarlo. La verdad después de lo que me ha pasado no confió mucho.

-Esto es para usted EC, sé que no se ha alimentado, ande tómelas, le aseguro que no es veneno, ni suero ni nada que se le parezca, confié en mi – me dijo con su angelical voz.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Usted es uno de ellos – le reproché, pero ella me dio una bofetada con guante blanco.

-Bueno, si fuera uno de ellos, que no lo soy, no me hubiera arriesgado a huir con un vampiro enojado y hambriento ¿no lo cree? Yo confió en usted - sus palabras me sorprendieron enormemente, yo estaba a punto de matarla y ella confiaba en mí. Mientras hablaba se había acercado unos pasos.

Me volvió a insistir y la verdad es que estaba muy hambriento, así que tomé las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo y como un moribundo probé la primera; era sangre de oso, hum deliciosa, era poca y estaba fría, pero qué más daba. La segunda bolsa era de siervo y la última nada más de abrirla la arrojé lo más lejos que puede; era sangre humana y si la probaba adiós a la Dra. Swan. No sé cómo me vería saboreando ese pequeño aperitivo que me dijo que comiera con cuidado, que me haría daño, intenté no reírme por lo amable de su preocupación.

-Supongo que es mejor si está fresca – trato de hacer plática, y de ser amable, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia – -Sí, lo es – dije secamente – ¿Por qué hace esto?, ¿qué pretende?

-Sólo quise sacarlo de ahí, era un crueldad lo que le estaban haciendo, ninguna persona debe ser tratada de esa manera, vampiro o no, no era justo – dijo con un poco más de confianza, y yo le agradecí -No me las de, EC, era lo que - siguió con su monólogo, pero yo la corté, y le dije mi nombre me molestaba que me llamaran EC.

Me dio toda una explicación de lo que estaba bien hecho y lo que no, pero en realidad a mí, solo y por alguna extraña razón, quería seguir oyendo su voz, pero en un segundo se quedó muda, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron; yo traté de decirle que era por el viento frío que soplaba, ya que de otra manera la hubiera atacado. Regresó a la camioneta y me entregó una muda de ropa, aclarándome que era de su hermano, y yo me sentí feliz de saber eso. Me vestí a velocidad vampírica. Me informó que teníamos que irnos y la vi caminar rumbo adonde había quedado la puerta que yo había arrancado, pero fui mucho más rápido, en cuestión de segundos ya la traía de vuelta y la coloqué en su lugar, aunque bueno, no creo que esa puerta se pueda volver a abrir.

Instintivamente se subió del lado del conductor y yo del copiloto, tenía muchas que pensar y era como si nos entendiéramos sin palabras. Cerré mis ojos y traté de leer su mente para saber qué era lo que pensaba, pero nada, no había nada, era como si hubiera un escudo; me sentía cansado y frustrado.

En determinado momento sentí que una manta me era colocada. De verdad era una humana. muy dulce, y eso me hizo recordar a Esme, a mi dulce madre, ¿qué pensara ella de mí ahora que regrese a su lado? ¿y cuándo se enteren de lo que ahora soy?

No soportaría el rechazo de mi familia al repudiarme por ser un monstruo, un engendro.

Esas ideas me estaban carcomiendo el alma y si también la idea de que Bella se fuera, ella me sacó del laboratorio, pero no tiene ninguna obligación de permanecer a mi lado.

Siento un enorme dolor al darme cuenta de lo drástico que ha cambiado mi no vida, y huuu, ¡rayos! Me duele demasiado el cuerpo, no me puedo explicar qué clase de dolor siento. Me abrazo a mí mismo, y eso parece disminuir mi malestar.

¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?, ¿me marcho o sigo con la Dra. Swan? Con bella hasta donde ella lo requiera.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, parece que me he quedado dormido aunque eso sea imposible.

Siento la tención en el ambiente y abro los ojos de golpe; un delicioso y dulce aroma está llegando a mí, estoy tratando de no respirar, es exquisitamente tentador, demasiado diría yo. Tengo que salir de aquí o voy a cometer una locura

Mi boca empieza a producir ponzoña, pero hay algo más es un sentimiento que nunca antes he sentido, es deseo, no sé, mi cuerpo empieza a cobrar vida, bueno, no todo mi cuerpo, solo cierta parte de él… El aroma de bella es seductivo, tengo que salir de aquí.

P.O.V BELLA

La gasolina ya se está acabando ¡ah, qué emoción! Bueno, por lo menos así podre bajarme a estirar las piernas, me duele la espalda. Volteo a ver a Edward y parece que está durmiendo. Menos mal así no me verá en este estado deplorable.

¡Qué calor hace, dios mío! Desde hace un buen rato el aroma de Edward me está volviendo loca, es que otra cosa no puede ser, yo no traigo perfume y la camioneta no trae aromatizantes.

Sin pensarlo mucho, freno y me bajo de la camioneta.

-Por fin aire puro – logro decir y me dirijo a bajar el garrafón de gasolina que traigo y me empiezo a reír de mi misma, ¡si cómo no! Lo voy a bajar yo sola.

-¿Le sucede algo, Bella? – ella voltea y se me queda viendo con sus hermosos ojos chocolate estoy dudando si dirigirme a ella o no, por lo menos el aire está fresco – (tengo confusión en esto, porque pareciera que es fuera POV de Edward)

-Bueno, para empezar no me hables de usted, y segundo, quiero rellenar el tanque de gasolina pero no puedo bajar el garrafón – le digo y me sonrojo.

-Me hubieras llamado.

-Lo que pasa es que no quise molestarte, te vez muy cansado y no me mientas.

-Un poco, pero – gruñí – no soy un invalido.

-No dije que lo fueras.

-Por favor – se acercó y su aroma me volvió llegar de golpe – Aléjate, y por favor, si vamos a viajar juntos – dije gruñendo – debemos trabajar juntos – le vi dar otro paso – Te dije que no te acerques. (Lo mismo de antes)

-Entiendo – no me quiere cerca todavía, cree que soy igual que Newton. ¿Cómo pude pensar que aceptaría que soy diferente a él? – De acuerdo – dije lo más normal que pude

-Bella – intente con mucho esfuerzo de no aspirar su aroma acercarme para explicarle pero ella fue ahora la que se alejo y pude ver tristeza en su rostro –

-Creo que voy a estirar las piernas – me alejé, sus palabras me dolieron.

P.O.V EDWARD

La vi caminar por el lado contrario al que estábamos y hacia el frente del vehículo, me dediqué a sacar el garrafón que para mí no fue ningún problema, y rellené el tanque. Traté de concentrarme en eso y no verla ni un momento. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya por mi cuenta, ella corre mucho más peligro del que me imaginaba, es tan bella, tan hermosa y sexy; es una mujer sensual y provocativa, cada movimiento, cada ademán… ¡Por dios!, ¿qué me está pasando? Yo no soy así, nunca en mis 117 años de vida y no vida, una mujer me había llamado la atención de esta manera.

Es mi Tua Cantante lo sé, pero yo… soy un monstruo ¡maldición!, me tengo que alejar de ella, pero cómo, todo me llama, ella parece el depredador y yo la presa; sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, cada movimiento que da – ¡Arg! – me siento una estúpida oveja.

Termino de rellenar el tanque guardo el garrafón y la observo, se ha quitado la chamarra; se nota acalorada y sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas. Agita su cabello que vuela con el aire y ahí está mi perdición, sin pensarlo me agazapo y salto sobre de ella, lanzado un feroz gruñido que estoy seguro se oyó a varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero no me importó, ahora lo único que deseo es a ella y solo a ella

P.O.V BELLA

Camino lo más rápido que pues o por el lado contrario de la camioneta si no me quiere cerca pues ni modo yo cumplí con sacarlo de ahí , que haga lo q se le pegue en gana, pero…¿ por qué me duele pensar en que se vaya?

Bueno es lo normal , quien demonios se va a fijar en alguien tan poca cosa como yo un …………… un ratón de biblioteca , pero no voy a llorar todavía tengo un camino muy largo por recorrer y si se va que se vaya.

Maldición soy una estúpida oveja que se enamoro en cuestión de días de un hermoso y perfecto león blanco.

Porque me mira así , esta gruñendo se ve tan sexy que Dios debería ser pecado ser tan exquisitamente varonil, su sonrisa es perfecta su sola presencia con ese aroma es letal para mi cordura, vaya me esta dando calor , bueno con semejantes pensamientos a quien no , me estoy sonrojando mejor me quito la chamarra ya se si recojo mi cabello tal vez me desacalore un poco.

Oigo un estruendo gruñido levanto la vista y observo en sus ojos una determinación impresionante lo veo saltar y lo siento caer sobre mi , entro en pánico y veo sus manos sobre mi, suben a mi cuello y

-Bella – susurra y da una gran respiración –

-Edward detente por favor – le digo tratando de imprimir fuerza en mis palabras se acerca y .....................

**_NOTAS_**

LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER EL FIC, ESTOY TRATANDO DE CONTESTARLES PERSONALMENTE

TAMBIEN LE AGRADEZCO A MI AMIGA MIHLL POR APOYARME EN LA REVISION, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO

QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE


	7. Chapter 7

**2009**

HIBRIDO

NOTA: Lei el capitulo ye ncontre unos errores que ay corregí

CAPÍTULO 6

**CULPA**

SEGUNDO DÍA

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Oigo un estruendo gruñido levanto la vista y observo en sus ojos una determinación impresionante lo veo saltar y lo siento caer sobre mí, entro en pánico y veo sus manos sobre mí, suben a mi cuello y

-Bella – susurra y da una gran respiración y mi pulso se acelero –

-Edward detente por favor – le digo tratando de imprimir fuerza en mis palabras pero se acerca y ………..

***********************

P.O.V BELLA

Los rayos del sol me empiezan a molestar al darme directamente a la cara me muevo un poco y siento como me duele todo el cuerpo, me giro sobre mi costado y me levanto de golpe, estoy acostada en algo suave miro a mi alrededor y veo que es una habitación, que me paso no recuerdo nada y ……………………….. no Edward, el me …. Me ataco, probablemente ya he muerto y estoy en el cielo me muevo lentamente y lanzo un gemido y me convenzo que no estoy muerta pues estoy adolorida veo mis muñecas y están llenas de moretones, me observo a mi misma y me sonrojo dios como pudo pasar esto.

A mi mente llegan imágenes bastante claras cuando un sollozo me saca de mis pensamientos miro al frente y lo veo ahí sentado junto a lo que parece ser la puerta de un baño y lo escucho susurrar un perdóname lo veo levantar su bello rostro y veo una terrible culpa y remordimiento en sus ojos con mucho cuidado me levanto y me acerco a él , trata de alejarse nuevamente pero no lo consigue, observo detenidamente sus ojos y se ven como si tuviera fiebre aunque eso es imposible acerco mi mano con mucha cautela y toco su frente instintivamente se recarga y lo siento arder.

Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo me arreglo y salgo, me doy cuenta de que estamos en unas cabañas muy hermosas pero no es tiempo de admirar el paisaje regreso con mi mochila la dejo en la cama saco un estuche de donde tomo un termómetro y se lo coloco en el oído no tarda mucho en marcar la temperatura y me doy cuenta que tiene 42° eso para un humano es fiebre y para un vampiro supongo que es peor, me sorprende que este consiente.

Pero ese no es mi mayor problema si no saber cómo le bajo la temperatura, estoy en ese dilema cuando volteo y me doy cuenta que el baño posee una tina camino abro la llave del agua fría y se que no va a ser suficiente y se me ocurre algo.

Regreso a la habitación y me hinco junto a el

-Edward – lo veo levantar muy lentamente el rostro – necesito bajarte la temperatura – no me responde observo como los ojos se le cierran como si empezara a perder la consciencia

-Vamos tienes que levantarte – le urgí, lo vi intentar moverse pero hizo una mueca de dolor –

-Bella – trato de decir algo pero solo se reflejaba dolor en su rostro –

Dios me sentía tan impotente al verlo así tan desvalido que no pude más, le desabroche la chamarra del pants me deshice de ella tome la playera y la jale hacia arriba para poder sacársela lo vi hacer un esfuerzo para levantar los brazos y le saque los tenis que traía

-Edward necesito que te levantes por favor

Con mucho esfuerzo se apoyo en la mesa para soportar su peso y esta crujió por la fuerza que imprimió y me quede helada por unos segundos, pase su brazo libre por mi hombros y el mío por su cintura, realmente su piel estaba muy caliente llegamos cerca de la tina mientras se tambaleaba y empezaba a temblar de manera incontrolada, estaba sufriendo pequeñas convulsiones pero aparte de ese problema tenía otro no había más ropa para él y aun tenía el pants puesto , tome un bocanada de aire, cosa que realmente no me ayudo ya que el calor que su cuerpo emanaba hacia su aroma aun más fuerte y excitante, cerré los ojos y me controle acerque mis manos a su cintura tome el pants junto la ropa interior y de un tirón los baje, abrí mis ojos tratando de dirigirlos a su rostro directamente pero no pude dejar de admirar su escultural cuerpo, era como ver una estatua de Apolo pero de carne y hueso, desvié mi mirada no era correcto observarlo de esa forma tan descarada, pero debería ser un pecado ser tan perfecto.

Lo guie con mi mano en su cintura hasta la tina y lo ayude a entrar, lo oí ahogar un gemido

-Se que es incomodo pero tengo que hacer que la fiebre baje – me miro he hizo un exhalación –

-Bella

-Edward - repetí en un susurro igual que el - te empiezas a sentir mejor – toque el agua y ya se había calentado quite el tapón para dejar salir un poco y tome el bote que había salido a llenar con nieve digo estábamos en Canadá y aquí es gratis me dije tratando de aliviar la tensión –

Repetí la misma operación una vez más hasta que me di cuenta que sus facciones se relajaban, toque su frente y ya se sentía frío como debía ser, tome la toalla de manos la moje y la acerque a su rostro en forma de una caricia el abrió sus ojos que había mantenido cerrados y tomo mi mano con delicadeza

-Gracias – comenzó – no merezco que te preocupes por mi soy un monstruo

-Edward ……………….. No eres un monstruo - le reproche-

-No entonces porque ………………… traes las marcas de mis manos en tus muñecas , deberías dejarme morir es lo menos que merezco ……………………….

-Eso es lo que quieres que te deje morir – dije con un dejo de coraje y tristeza que no pude ni quise ocultar – yo …………. Creo que ambos tuvimos parte en lo que paso entonces los dos somos unos monstruos

-Bella perdóname – volvió a suplicar -

-Ya basta ……………… - me enoje ahora sí – deja de estarte culpando esto se nos fue de las manos a los dos así que …………………. – me levante del suelo en donde estaba y salí lo más rápido que pude antes de decir algo de lo pudiera arrepentirme –

Camine hacia la recepción quise suponer, necesitaba algo que me quitara esto que estaba sintiendo por dentro era una mezcla de emociones tenía ganas de correr aunque eso no era una muy buena idea, tal vez podría gritar y patalear o llorar eso sonaba mucho mejor. Estaba llegando al edificio con el nombre de recepción inscrito en un tablón de madera cuando:

-Ya te encuentras mejor querida

-Perdón

-Si en la madrugada cuando llegaron tú y tu esposo te veías muy cansada – respondió una señora de unos cincuenta años más o menos – me dijo que estaban de incursionando y te habías caído, que bueno que solo fue el susto y algunos golpes, pero ven quieres un café , va por cuenta de la casa – sonrío cálidamente y con asentimiento la seguí -

Tome la taza que me ofrecía le di un sorbo y eso me ayudo a relajarme, estaba exquisito después de todo no había comido casi nada solo agua y galletas que era todo lo que sobraba en las maquinas del laboratorio.

-Tu esposo es muy guapo pero ……………. No son muy jóvenes para estar casados

-Este – no sabia que responderle yo ni siquiera era mayor de edad - bueno algo pero creo que nuestros padres confían en nuestra decisión y creyeron que lo mejor era dejarnos casar o que huyeras así como así

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo creeme

-Y esta usted sola

-No mi esposo salió muy temprano a comprar provisiones se acercan ya las vacaciones y esto está lleno de gente, hay muchos jóvenes como ustedes que les encanta acampar

Después de terminarme mi café y agradecerle regrese a la habitación, necesitaba hablar con Edward y ver como seguía, esperaba poder darme un baño lo necesitaba realmente, Maya me regalo una muda de ropa ya que sabía que habíamos perdido nuestro equipaje, lo bueno es que fui convincente porque a mí se me da muy mal mentir pero al imaginarme que Edward y yo fuéramos pareja me hizo decir las cosas con naturalidad.

Entre en la habitación y estaba de espaldas solo con el pantalón puesto observando hacia la ventana, ya tenía mejor semblante eso era indudable.

Observe su ancha espalda y a través del espejo vio su bien marcado abdomen eso hizo que me quedara sin aliento y lo supe en ese mismo instante estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, de Edward Cullen, como fue que paso ni yo lo sé pero lo peor es que él solo sentía una terrible culpa y eso me enojaba y me entristecía a la vez.

-Bella

-Edward ………. – susurre sabiendo que me escucharía y tomando un poco de aire continúe – creo que deberíamos marcharnos ya …………………… -hice una pausa - si es que aun quieres la compañía de una humana torpe junto a ti

Lo vi acercarse y tomar la playera que había en el piso tan lentamente que sentí el tiempo detenerse y más cuando lo vi salir por la puerta sentí mi mundo caerse en mil pedazos, camine lentamente hacia el baño me quite la ropa e hice lo único que siempre me había hecho sentir mejor, tome un ducha caliente eso me ayuda a poder pensar.

P.O.V EDWARD

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentado observándola dormir , se veía tan tranquila, tan hermosa que parecia un hada.

Me sentía tan mal, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente ya que la culpa me estaba matando, me sentía arder como cuando la ponzoña entro en mi cuerpo durante mi transformación pero sabia que era la reacción al cambio que estaba experimentado, pero no me importaba en este momento solo deseaba que abriera sus bellos ojos y poder pedirle perdón.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre mi rodillas que tenia encogidas cerca del pecho, tenía tanto dolor que no quería ni moverme hasta que escuche como se levantaba de golpe, quise moverme y acercarme pero solo pude susurrar su nombre, se me acerco y trate de alejarme antes de volverle a hacer daño pero no lo conseguí, puso su mano en mi frente y me recargue esta tan fría que siento un pequeño alivío, no entiendo que es lo que pasa.

Me pone un termometro y la le veo entra al baño oigo agua correr la veo salir y regresar, realmente no se que esta pasando los parpados se me cierran y ya ni siquiera siento miedo por lo que me pasa, la oigo decirme algo pero su voz se oye tan lejos como susurro del viento.

Reacciono cuando oigo crujir una madera realmente solo sigo las instrucciones de bella como autómata doy un par de pasos pero siento que las piernas se me doblan en un momento siento algo quemándome la piel por fuera y lanzo un gemido y me dice con preocupación

-Se que es incomodo pero tengo que hacer que la fiebre baje – la miro haciendo una exhalación y solo digo su nombre que no me canso de repetir –

-Bella

supongo que la temperatura empieza a ceder porque oigo mas claramente sus palabras de preocupación, instante despúes siento algo muy frio mezclarse con el agua, sentí esa misma sensación un par de veces mas y luego un paño húmedo sobre mi rostro seguido de su pequeña mano que sostengo y beso con delicadeza, le doy la gracias y agrego

-No merezco que te preocupes por mi soy un monstruo - lo se porque aun recuerdo las marcas que tiene en sus muñecas, ella me rebate lo que le estoy diciendo y sale muy molesta casí corriendo intento levantarme me aun estoy ………….. mareado me quedo unos minutos más, pensado en lo poco que hablamos, realmente quiero dejarla no lo se.

Estoy muy confundido por alguna extraña razón la necesito junto a mi además debo reparar el daño que le he causado, voy a llevarla hasta su casa y después vere que hacer con esta duda que me esta atormentando

Si creyera en lo que se dice , diría que ella es mi Tua cantante y he sufrido una imprimación …….. vaya de donde he sacado ese termino.

Salgo de la tina tomo una toalla y me seco el agua que corre por mi piel y me doy cuenta de que bella me ha desvestido en su totalidad si fuera humano me sonrojaría, esa mujer se merece mi enorme gratitud y no preocuparla mas de lo que ya esta, me pongo la ropa de abajo y camino hacia el cuarto definitivamente me siento mejor, hambriento pero mejor, observo por la ventana y se que falta poco para que llegue el crepusculo, la escucho entrar y me giro hacia ella.

Quiero decirle tantas cosas pero solo la observo por unos instantes y veo su sonrojo lo que hace que mi sed se intensifique tomo la playera y salgo lo más rápido posible , no puedo dejarme dominar nuevamente por instintos.

Llego a la parte trasera de la cabaña y corro en busca de algún animal que me pueda ayudar a calmar mi sed pero no hay absolutamente nada, regreso después de uno diez o quince minutos totalmente derrotado, no hay nada ni siquiera una miserable ardilla.

Regrese a la habitación y de primera instancia la vi vacía y sentí una enorme tristeza al pensar que se había ido, pero …………….. no la camioneta aun sigue estacionada y su aroma , hum que delicia – gruñi – sigue aquí y fue cuando oi un sollozo dentro del baño

-Bella esta bien

-Si

Su respuesta fue tan seca que me oprimió el pecho, pero un segundo después la veo salir con el cabello mojado y sus ojos rojos supuse que había estado llorando y nuevamente la culpabilidad me atormenta.

-bella no era mi intención

-No digas nada se que es complicado viajar con alguien tan torpe y que solo te retrase

-Tu no me retrasas es más ………………….

-Basta – dijo seriamente – no necesito tu lastima

-No es lastima - le contesto y al tratar de acercarme ella retrocede, me tiene miedo y es normal así que me detengo – lo que pasa es que no me he alimentado a excepción de las bolsas de sangre de ayer y no quiero hacerte mas daño, salí a ver si encontraba algún animal peor no hay nada y ……… -me detengo abruptamente y me siento de golpe en el piso , rayos que me pasa, me sostengo la cabeza y al levantar la vista la veo muy cerca de mi.

-Toma lo necesitas - me extiende mas bolsas de sangre – espero le ayuden

-Gracias – le digo tomando las bolsa y deseando que sean todas de animal, beber sangre humana era muy peligroso teniéndola tan cerca –

Me devoró las tres bolsas que tengo en mis manos como un poseso me levanto del suelo y la busco con la mirada y la encuentro en el mismo lugar donde estuve yo, camino unos pasos y quedo a sus espaldas

-Bella

-Si lo que deseas es irte puedes hacerlo sin ningún compromiso de ……………..

-Basta ………… - la tome por los hombros, la gire y la sentí temblar pero no la solté – no voy a hacerle más daño y si deseo que viajemos juntos, además debo pedirle disculpas - intento rebatirme pero no la deje – Usted solo me ha ayudado y yo me he comportado como adolecente malcriado, como un patán y no me puede decir que no, así que …………….. me haría el honor de permitirme escoltarla a Forks o a donde usted desee?

-Edward ……………. Soy una persona que provoca retrasos tu – titubeo - Usted viajaría más rápido sin mi y además estoy segura que ya nos están buscando

-Hum y usted sin mi pero ……………….. yo no llevo prisa , además dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y hay algo raro con respecto a eso, James es un rastreador si nos estuviera buscando ya nos habría encontrado puesto que no me aleje mucho de la carretera principal que usted tomo – repuse no quería que se fuera y añadí - viajar solo no es divertido y esperando que acepte quiero pedirle que deje de hablarme de usted no estoy tan viejo.

La vi pensarlo por un momento y pensé que se negaría

-De acuerdo si tu también lo haces, además se va a ver muy raro que nos hablemos de usted siendo recién casados y de luna de miel no crees – la vi sonrojarse –

-Si creo que seria lo mejor y una disculpa es que no supe que decir y bueno …………. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió – la vi sonreí con complicidad y eso me dio animo -

No se que es lo que pasa por su mente puesto que no puede leerla pero el hecho de que bromeara conmigo me dio animo y entonces me di cuenta que estábamos parados justo frente a la ventana y la luz del crepúsculo iluminaba sus lindas facciones, era tan hermosa que sentí el enorme deseo de acariciar su rostro pero sabía que eso era una verdadera tontería.

Habíamos quedado creo yo como compañeros de viaje pero aún así yo quería que me viera como su amigo por lo menos, era algo que realmente deseaba.

Me contuve de tocarla camine hasta donde estaba la maleta y metí sus cosas cargue la mochila y le indique que saliéramos, volteé unos minutos y recordé como se veía iluminada por los rayos del sol que por suerte no me daban a mi seguro se hubiera asustado.

La habitación aún guardaba su esencia y di un último respiro me concentre en cargar la mochila y me reuní con ella en la camioneta, me supongo que había pagado la noche que ocupamos la habitación y la vi recibir un pequeño paquete de parte de la dueña, bella tenía ángel para llevarse bien con las personas y un corazón de oro.

Sabía que teníamos que salir lo más pronto posible de ahí y necesitaba alimentarme pero no podía oír a ningún animal cerca, además la nariz me picaba sentía cada olor aun mucho más fuerte de lo normal-

**EN OTRO LADO**

-hum que te pasa hija, estas temblando

-Vi un monstruo que atacaba a una chica y ………………….. – Trataba de no atragantarse con las palabras – a James

-Que ese maldito? en donde, lo voy a destrozar con mis manos y a obligarlo a decirme que le hizo a mi hermano

-Por favor Rosalie hija cálmate, alterándote no conseguiremos nada yo pedí unos días en el hospital para seguir buscando y creo que es lo mejor

-Creen que podamos encontrarlo ya paso mucho tiempo yo ………………. – pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabellos color miel -

-No pierdas las esperanzas por favor – suplico Rosalie

-Si mamá por favor yo presiento que regresara pronto, no puedo verlo pero estoy segura de eso

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Alice voy a viajar hacia el este del lado del atlántico recorriendo selvas y bosques

-yo voy al oeste

-Estas segura, no sería mejor que te quedaras

-No también es mi hermanito y esta vez no importa lo mucho que me asuste James no podrá intimidarme – dijo con voz seria pero al ver a su hermana que dudaba solo se rio – bueno demasiado pero para eso estarás ahí como siempre, verdad?

-Siempre – sin más le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su familia y salió corriendo de la mansión alejándose hacia el este como había dicho -

-Ya me voy

-Hija ten cuidado

-Si mamá no te preocupes traigo el celular cargado

-Estarán bien

-Eso crees -dijo la mujer exeptica- perdí a mi niño, no quiero perderlas a ninguna de las dos, no lo entiendes – argumento con dolor en la voz -

-Si lo entiendo Esme aunque no lo creas, me destroza saber que no lo he podido localizar, también es mi hijo incluso los Queliutes me están ayudando porque también desapareció un miembro de su manada – dijo en tono de frustración

-Carlisle lo …………… siento – sollozo –

-No te pongas así, yo creo en las palabras de Alice

Y sin más abrazo a su esposa, sabía que si fuera humana estaría desecha en llanto era una mujer tan cariñosa que el saber perdido al más pequeño como ella lo llamaba miembro de la familia la destrozaba y lo peor es que sabían quien o mejor dicho quienes se lo habían llevado, pero la pregunta era porque, si hubiera sido su pequeña Alice lo entendería, pero a Edward?

Espero a que su esposa se tranquilizara un poco y salió para ir a ver al jefe de la manada con la esperanza que hubiera averiguado algo de los desaparecidos.

**CERCA DEL LABORATORIO**

-Calma hay que tomar esto con calma – dijo Newton con un tono de tranquilidad que ni James ni Victoria entendían –

Cuando habían regresado los tres no los encontraron pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar puesto que el laboratorio empezó a estallar en llamas sección por sección.

-Muy inteligente querida Sonya, muy inteligente – sonrió malignamente Newton – tenemos que dejar que todo siga su curso, ya tendrán tiempo de divertirse después


	8. Chapter 8

**2009**

HIBRIDO

CAPÍTULO 6

**NO PUEDE SER**

TERCER DÍA

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

**CERCA DEL LABORATORIO**

-Calma hay que tomar esto con calma – dijo Newton con un tono de tranquilidad que ni James ni Victoria entendían –

Cuando habían regresado los tres no los encontraron pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar puesto que el laboratorio empezó a estallar en llamas sección por sección.

-Muy inteligente querida Sonya, muy inteligente – sonrió malignamente Newton – tenemos que dejar que todo siga su curso, ya tendrán tiempo de divertirse después

*************************

P.O.V. BELLA

Llevábamos horas en esa carretera y la vedad es que me acababa de despertar, después de despedirme de Maya la encargada de las cabañas me subí al lado del copiloto me acomode, abrí la ventana para que se ventilara la camioneta, la verdad tenía frío pero el aroma que llegaba a mi nariz me hacía sentir incomoda nunca había tenido esa sensación, cuando me desperté era ya de noche según pude notar no se cuanto tiempo dormí 8 horas, puede ser pero me ayudo un poco, me seguía doliendo todo el cuerpo pero pude notar que el asiento estaba totalmente reclinado y tenía una manta puesta supongo que fue Edward, lo observe se veía un poco tenso y quería averiguar el porqué después de todo éramos compañeros de viaje estuve tratando de pensar una manera de iniciar una conversación hasta que Después de un silencio incomodo que ya no soportaba tome un poco de aire y su aroma me lleno por completo con mucho esfuerzo logre hablar como si estuviera meditando:

-Que habrá sido de Seth, habrá llegado bien

-Seth …………… quien es Seth – me pregunto de repente con un poco de mala gana-

-El lobo que estaba en el laboratorio – lo vi pensar un poco –

-El que te salvo de que te matara ahí mismo

-Si él

-Oh………… yo supongo que bien - dijo algo cortante, y me hizo sentir mal por su contestación –

-Lo siento es que bueno no sé si lo sepas pero los licántropos y los vampiros somos enemigos naturales y hablar sobre él, no me atrae mucho – me respondió después de unos segundos –

-Yo …………. Bueno si algo oí pero si no fuera por el no habríamos podido salir, me ayudo mucho a sacarte y bueno pues – lo pensé un poco y dije en voz alta - debería ser tan extrovertida como Hemmet

-Hemmet ……………….. Es tu novio - pregunto otra vez ceñido, bueno que todo lo que sabía era enojarse –

-No es …………….. Mi novio – dije con tono molesto pero después sonreí y no le pareció mucho que digamos – bueno que usted solo sabe enojarse

-Yo no estoy enojado – replico -

-Bueno si tú lo dices

-Quien es él?

-Hemmet?

-Si él

-Es mi hermano mayor y creo que estaría muy enojado si viera como trataste a la pobre camioneta – le respondí tratando de hacer más conversación – ama los autos

-En serio - Sonó más animado – pues creo que no sería el único molesto por lo del auto También Rose se molestaría , casi me corta la cabeza el día que raye un poco su camión monstruo – una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y eso me dejo anonadada hasta que me di cuenta de que no sabía quién era esa tal Rose a lo mejor era su novia y a mí que me importaba y trate de seguir con la conversación tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible – pero no le veo la razón en menos de un minuto ya lo había reparado es buenísima arreglando autos, tiene su propio taller aunque eso si nunca la veras llena de grasa es muy cuidadosa con su aspecto, es un poca más baja que yo unos 10 centímetros rubia y según recuerdo me comento tenía los ojos azules como el cielo – mientras hablaba yo me la podía imaginar si era un vampiresa debería ser más hermosa que una modelo y seguramente hacían una hermosa pareja

-Ha – fue mi maravillosa respuesta, estaba celosa de cómo hablaba de ella y la compare conmigo que era bajita y sin chiste me dio mucho coraje quería golpearme por sacar el tema hubiera sido mejor seguir callados -

-Bella me estas escuchando

-Si porque? – Soné un poco brusca –

-Bueno porque te estaba diciendo que mi Hermana Rosalie podría arreglar la puerta que te destroce ayer – me dijo y me observo de una manera muy tierna –

-Tu hermana – ahora si va a creer que soy una retrasada pero solté el aire que tenia contenido y me relaje –

-Pues que creías

-Yo ……………. Lo miso que tú creías de Hemmet

-Estabas celosa

-Celosa yo …………. porque? – y sin poder resistirme contra ataque – hum estaba tan celosa como tú lo estabas hace un momento?

Se me quedo viendo por unos instantes y luego rompió a reír y su risa lleno la cabina era tan hermosa, perfecta bueno todo en el era perfecto y yo lo seguí cuando nos controlamos seguimos hablando

-Ya que se nos pasaron los celos a Alice mi otra hermana – dijo aclarando tratando de sonar serio – le daría un ataque por ver nuestra ropa ella es fanática de la moda y las compras además le encanta el baile tiene su propia escuela y debo decir que es muy buena tiene un agilidad que bueno ,espero podamos irla a ver después de esto, aunque antes debemos escondernos o nos llevaran ella y Rosalie de compras – sonrió nuevamente y pude ver una sonrisa torcida que me dejo fascinada pero la idea de ir de compras no me atraía mucho –

-Odio las compras no me gusta ir – dije con horror –

-En serio yo creí que a todas las mujeres les gustaban las compras

-Pues a mí no pero ……………….. Puedo decirle a Jasper que las acompañe y cargue todas las bolsas – Jasper es mi otro hermano – añadí –

-En serio, vaya a mi no me queda de otra mi mama me manda para que no vayan solas, como si no se pudieran cuidar ellas mismas, siempre dice algo así "NO PORQUE SEAS EL MENOR DEBES DE DESCUIDARLAS, ELLAS TE QUIEREN MUCHO ADEMAS HAZLO POR MI "

Cuando termino casi pude ver sus ojos brillosos aunque eso es algo imposible y para sacarlo de sus pensamientos argumente

-Pero y no hay nadie que te apoye

-Mande- respondió un poco ausente - o no ni mi padre ni yo podemos con las tres juntas, aunque él se salva huyendo al hospital cuando hay que ir de compras, es un gran medico sabes, es neurocirujano además tiene un doctorado y especialidades en cardiología, gineco-obstetricia y acaba de terminar un posgrado en microcirugía es lo máximo –

-no puedo creer que se salve de las compras – pregunte un poco dudosa -

-Casi siempre lo logra aunque si mama se lo propone ni él se salva, es la mujer más hermosa y buena que he conocido y no hay quien se le resista, su trabajo le encanta es Arquitecta y decoradora de interiores, tiene mucho trabajo – respondió con un profundo amor se veía que adoraba a su familia en especial a su mama, Idolatraba a su padre y a sus hermanas no se diga era capaza de estar horas en el centro comercial solo por ellas pero en eso se quedo callado y sus ojos se pusieron tristes

-Edward que pasa

-Es que no se que van a pensar de mi ahora que bueno tu sabes, soy un monstruo

-Si ellos son como me los acabas de describir te apoyaran en lo que venga, o dejo de llamarme Isabella Marie - le sonreí – además debes dejar que ellos juzguen la situación, aunque se que no te juzgaran más bien te apoyaran y en caso de que no, creo que puedo llevar a mi esposo a vivir conmigo no crees – trate de sonar graciosa y parece ser que lo conseguí –

-En serio me llevarías contigo – fingió pensarlo un poco – no se hacer nada

-Bueno ya somos dos pero nos las arreglaremos yo sobrevivo con galletas, chocolate y agua , aunque tu caso es un problema tendríamos que secuestrar animalitos y pertenezco a la sociedad protectora de animales

-Me dejarías morir de hambre que cruel – fingió sufrir -

Y a mi me dio un ataque de risa

P.V.O EDWARD

Cuando salimos de las cabañas la dueña le dio a bella un paquete por lo que pude percibir era algo para comer , el olor no me molesto como solia hacerlo al contrario hasta podría decir que me llamo la atención me subí del lado del conductor y Bella a mi lado, ella abrio la ventanilla se acomodo sin decir nada y poco a poco se quedo dormida empezó a temblar pues el aire estaba frío pensé en cerrar la ventana pero sabía que el embriagante olor de bella llenaría el lugar y no podía volver a cometer ninguna estupidez , conduje cerca de 8 horas o algo así , me sentía cansado aunque creo que es algo normal las bolsas de sangre no son lo mismo que un puma joven y vigoroso o ese delicioso aroma de la sangre de bella tan llamativa ………………. hay maldición debo dejar de pensar en bella parezco adicto pero no puedo, ya no se que me molesta mas pensar en ella como mi cena o en el dolor que no me deja ni un solo momento y que en este instante me recorre todo el brazo y hace que se me tensen los músculos que rayos me estaba pasando, estaba tan absorto que solo reaccione cuando bella hablo aunque dijo algo que me molesto mucho, hablo de un tal seth y eso me enfureció

-Oh………… yo supongo que bien - dije algo cortante y trate de explicarme – Lo siento es que bueno no sé si lo sepas pero los licántropos y los vampiros somos enemigos naturales y hablar sobre él, no me atrae mucho – respondí tratando de redimirme –

Seguimos hablando pero por alguna razón me enfurecí cuando menciono el nombre de otro hombre, pero porque como podía ser posible estaba celoso apenas si al conocía maldición entonces me aclaro que era su hermano y yo empecé a relajarme, saque a relucir a Rosalie y pude ver o creí ver que se molestaba hasta que le aclare que era también mi hermana y entonces un sonido aun más hermoso que el de su voz se escucho, era su risa.

Seguimos conversando y le hable de mi familia de quienes eran que hacían la verdad estaba demasiado orgulloso de la familia que tenía que no sabía como expresarlo , mis padres mis hermanas eran lo mejor que había obtenido en mi no vida pero de pronto me asalto una terrible idea y si después de lo que me hizo Newton no me aceptaban, me rechazaban, que haría ellos son lo más importante y lo mejor que tengo pero en ese aspecto me equivoque porque por alguna extraña razón del destino sabía que podía contar con bella incondicionalmente y me lo demostró cuando dijo:

-Si ellos son como me los acabas de describir te apoyaran en lo que venga, o dejo de llamarme Isabella Marie -y entonces sonrío – debes dejar que ellos juzguen la situación, aunque se que no te juzgaran más bien te apoyaran y en caso de que no, creo que puedo llevar a mi esposo a vivir conmigo no crees – era única tratando de animarme y lo consiguió.

Seguimos conversando por un rato más cuando sentí un golpe en el toldo de la camioneta y frene de golpe instintivamente pero el piso estaba húmedo y al sentir que perdía el control salte frente a bella para protegerla y lo conseguí pues chocamos contra un árbol, el parabrisas se hizo añicos y la parte delantera que do totalmente inservible, curiosamente sentí que algunos vidrios se me enterraban en la espalda sería porque aun seguía débil por falta de alimento no lo se pero no tuve tiempo de pensar una mano me tomo fuertemente por el hombro y me saco por la ventana abierta.

**P.O.V BELLA**

Quede un poco aturdida cuando chocamos al reaccionar pude ver como sacaban a Edward por la ventana me debatí por un momento entre si salir o no, que estaba pasando

Edward – grite en cuanto salí y vi que un ………. Un no se que , una cosa o un animal, no lo se lo sujetaba por el cuello, era una mutación o mezcla de humano y lobo, pero no era como Seth de eso estaba segura, acaso eso era lo que había estado haciendo Mike, mutantes

En un movimiento muy certero Edward lanzo al animal el cual se estrello con un árbol creando un estruendo al rompérsele los huesos y lo vi caminar vacilante hacia mi

-Bella estas bien

-Si que demonios ………………… que eran esas cosas – esta atónita por lo que estaba viendo –

-Eso es en lo que yo ……………. – empezó Edward a decir pero lo calle tomando su rostro entre mis manos –

-No

-No que, no me voy a convertir en eso, en pedazos de cada cosa en una mutación – casi grito – asegurarlo bella – exigió - ni siquiera sabes que es lo que va a pasarme

No podía asegurarlo y el lo sabía pero yo tenía mucha , muchísima fe en que nada de eso le pasaría a el, no podía pasarle, lo poco que lo había tratado me decía que era un buen chico, si fuera humano seria el hijo perfecto que jamás se mete en problemas

-Vete

-Que

-He dicho que te vayas, no sabemos en que me pueda transforma o como pueda cambiar y no quiero volver a atacarte – dijo casi en un susurro y con miedo en la voz –

-No te voy a dejar

Iba a seguir con mi alegata cuando vi como se doblo y empezó a temblar para empezar con pequeñas convulsiones y ahogados quejidos, me acerque a él lo más lento que pude porque era cierto no sabía bien sus reacciones

-Edward hablame – levanto un poco el rostro y vi dolor en sus ojos mucho dolor –

-Arggg , no quiero lastimarte – suplico –

-no lo haras – no estaba muy convencida de eso pero debía tener confianza y fe – jala aire – le dije – así se te paso la ultima vez lo recuerdas

Hizo varias inhalaciones pero el alivio fue poco, sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza y volvió a quejarse, dios que hago, no soportaba verlo sufrir de esa manera tan cruel, estaba debatiendome en que hacer cuando me dio un fuerte empujón se puso de pie y salto nuevamente contra el animal que había mandado a los arboles, estaba aturdida tenía que poner mas atención , me estaba levantando para tratar de ubicarlo cuando feroces rugidos llegaron a mis oídos , dios que estaba pasando, estaba más que dispuesta a seguir los alaridos cuando otro de esos seres se planto frente a mí , me quede petrificada por el miedo que sentí al verlo pero paso algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado

-Bella

-Jeremy eres tú – dije confundida tratando de acercarme –

-No te acerques soy , grrrrr - gruño ferozmente – muy peligroso casi no puedo controlarme

-Pero que

-Newton el esta obsesionado grrrrrrrrr, haz algo por mi

-Cla cla claro – tartamudee estaba hablando con un gran amigo por no decir el único que se había portado bien conmigo sin ninguna mala intención – que necesitas

-Dile a mi esposa que …………….. Que la amo

-Se lo dirás tu encontraremos la solución y …………………….

-No la hay por lo menos para mí – su respiración se agito y trato de controlarse – Newton uso su experimento en nosotros pero, pero no …………… funciono como veraz soy el ……………. Único cuerdo, los demás solo lo obedecen y ………………… grrrrrrrrrr los dejo libres están buscando al experimento EC

-A Edward – respondí con miedo a su respuesta mientras los gruñidos y alaridos se oían cada más cercanos -

-Si ………………. Dijo que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan – en un movimiento rápido me empujo puesto que me había ido acercando y – en la guantera, ve – suplico –

Me acerque a la guantera como lo pidió y lo que encontré me dejo atónita

-Por favor hazlo

-No puedo

-Yo se que sí, pequeña

-No – grite lo más fuerte que pude – Jeremy

-Alejense lo más posible, cuidate mucho

P.O.V EDWARD

Estaba aturdido por el impacto de la camioneta pero no me importo lo principal era que bella estuviera bien su respiración era agitada igual que sus latidos pero eso era normal, iba a moverme cuando unas garras me sujetaron por el hombro y me sacaron por la ventana, una vez afuera en el toldo el engendro, cosa lo que fuera me ataco con sus filosas garras enterrándolas en mi estomago, el dolor que me atravezo fue intenso pero no podía permitir que esa cosa se acercara a Bella a mi Bella jamás lo permitiría.

Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas alejándolo de la camioneta de un salto me situe entre el y bella lo sujete y lo estrelle contra el árbol mas cercano causando un estruendo que me molesto a los oídos, cosa rara mis oídos podían regular el sonido.

Camine hacia bella quise hacerlo lo más normal posible pero el dolor no me dejaba pero eso no era lo peor lo poco que había bebido lo estaba perdiendo por la herida en el abdomen, oi su dulce voz pero me detuve de golpe y si mutaba de esa manera y la mataba , el pánico me inundo , no solo era el acabar siendo una aberración era matar a alguien, lo mas cercano era bella mi hermosa Bella pero y si me obligaban a matar a mi familia, la sola idea me dejo petrificado.

Su voz me hizo caminar hacia ella:

-Bella estas bien –su respuesta me quito un peso de encima y entonces mi miedo y dolor se me convirtieron en furia y le grite preguntándole si eso era en lo que me iba a convertir pero no me dejo terminar y aun con el miedo que pudo ella tener se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro tratando de calmarme pero no lo logro y volví a intentarlo, tenia pánico y le exigí que me lo asegurara pero no pudo y vi dolor en sus ojos, yo no quería causarle más dolor y le exige que se fuera nuevamente pero era tan necia igual que yo que por mas que intente darle razones no lo conseguí.

Se me ocurrió asustarla pero el dolor que había estado sintiendo me doblo y me empezó a temblar todo el cuerpo tuve miedo de lanzarme sobre bella y matarla, alcé la vista y vi sus ojos no quería preocuparla pero no me podía controlar empecé a quejarme quedamente, Dios fue lo único que pensé en ese momento, bella me pidió que respirara profundamente , pero ni eso ayudo el dolor estaba acabando con mi fuerza, mi herida no está sanando como era normal y la sangre que emanaba de ella estaba caliente como la de cualquier humano, que me había hecho ese desgraciado de Newton, En este momento quisiera llorar pero no tuve tiempo de eso, detecte el olor nauseabundo de esa criatura e instintivamente empuje a bella fuera de su alcance y salte llevándomelo conmigo hacia los arboles.

-Maldito no te acercaras a mi bella – le grite y gruñí enseñándole los colmillos –

Ambos nos lazamos al ataque el me tiro un manotazo que desvié ágilmente y salte a su lomo como alguna vez me enseño Rose, con mis piernas apreté las costillas bajas que crujieron por la presión ejercida, el animal se retorció de dolor y alcance a escuchar sus pensamientos

-(Mátame por piedad) suplico

Me quedo inmóvil por un momento y sentí lastima por él, pero lo complací tome su cabeza y la gire hasta romperle el cuello, no sabía que habilidades de licántropo tenía así que una vez en el piso lo desmembré como pude , tenía mucho dolor pero la seguridad de bella era primero.

Camine de regreso cuando oí los pensamientos de alguien dando las gracias pero había algo más (llévatela, salvala ella lo vale es una gran niña y Newton la desea, protegela por favor).

Claro que la protegería y la alejaría de ese maldito bastardo fuera como fuera, tal vez mi padre podría ayudarnos a saber más sobre ese Newton. Que quería de bella esa era la pregunta. ¿Que?

Un ruido sordo seguido de un silencio y unos sollozos que partían el corazón de cualquiera llegaron a mis sensibles oídos

Trate de correr pero no pude estaba perdiendo la visión y con mucho esfuerzo llegue con bella y la vi hincada con una pistola en la mano cerca de una de esas criaturas, bueno en realidad solo tenía un brazo y una pierna mutada lo demás era de un hombre.

-Bella – susurre ella me miro y se lanzo a mis brazos me olvide de mi propio dolor por unos instantes y la abrace –

-Lo mate ………………. Yo lo mate Edward, tenia esposa un hijo por nacer y yo …………… yo lo mate – la escuche susurrar y la sentí retorcerse en mis brazos no sabía que decirle estaba muy poco coherente en este momento tome aire y levante su rostro –

-No te culpes por favor

-Que lo he matado yo …………………

-Lo sé pero escuche sus pensamientos y el no deseaba lastimar a nadie – jadee por aire para aminorar el dolor – te agradeció en sus pensamientos lo escuche, no te desanimes él quería que huyeras de aquí que estuvieras a salvo -

-Pero yo ………………….. – trato de replicar –

-No desper ………….. desperdicies la oportunidad que ………… nos ha …………… que nos ha dado – trate de seguir de pie pero no pude, me separe un poco de ella y sentí un liquido caliente escurrir por mi abdomen, que me pasaba debería estar sanando , las rodillas se me doblaron, cai hincado y

-Ayyyy ………………….. – grite de dolor – que pare por Dios que pare – gemí esto era insoportable, trate de jalar aire – bella corre

-No – fue todo lo que oí

-Vienen más yo ………………. No puedo protegerte – empecé a sentirme muy mareado – por favor – le suplique pero no sabía donde se había ido no la escuchaba , estaba perdiéndome en el dolor que sentía, estaba tan sumido que solo reaccione cuando sentí un liquido caliente recorrer mis venas – Bella – solloze –

-Calma es un poco de morfina - me dijo No sabía porque pero me quito un poco de dolor –

-Toma – me entrego una bolsa de sangre – es la ultima las demás se rompieron cuando nos estrellamos bébela

Sin esperar otra invitación lo hice pero eso no era suficiente, había perdido mucha sangre , trate de incorporarme por mi mismo y no lo conseguí

-Edward vamos –me alentó – tenemos que escondernos

-No puedo caminar , dejame aquí

-No

-Eres muy terca - trate de sonar muy enojado pero no lo consegui-

-Si lo se aprendí del mejor no crees – me respondió con sarcasmo

Era ya de noche y había poca visibilidad estaba demasiado aturdido por el dolor que sentía quería levantarme tomarla en brazos y correr a velocidad vampírica, llevármela muy lejos donde no pudiera correr peligro, pero no podía ni en pie si seguía así me desvanecería estaba seguro y que seria de ella, eso era lo único que me preocupaba por el momento.

Instantes después la sentí llegar a mi lado me ayudo a caminar nuevamente pero en cuestión de segundo todo se volvió oscuro y no supe nada más.

P.O.V- ALICE

Estaba corriendo entre bosques cuando una visión me asalto, era una chica mas alta que yo o eso me pareció cabelle castaño como color chocolate , la veía preocupado y culpándose de que había matado a alguien pero la imagen cambio todo era obscuro y su voz aunque sonaba muy apagada daba palabras de aliento.

Quien era esa chica y a quien ayudaba que le preocupaba tanto estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando el ruido del celular me asusto

-Alice

-Rosalie que pasa ya lo localizaste

-No pero ………….. como quedaste de comunicarte cada hora bueno yo

-Lo siento – le dije – pero es que tuve una visión

-Viste a Edward , donde esta para ir por el, esta bien

Después de que se calmo y le explique mi visón se quedo igual de confundida que yo, quien era esa chica no lo entendía

P.O.V CARLISLE

Después de que Esme se calmo corrí lo más raído que pude a la frontera donde me encontraría con dos jóvenes de la tribu para saber si habían tenido suerte , estaba muy preocupado por todo aunque trataba de demostrarlo delante de mi familia, pero Edward era mi único hijo baron y era bueno que puedo decir mi orgullo había estudiado medicina igual que yo ya en dos ocasiones y se había graduado con honores aunque digo mis niñas no se quedaban atrás en nada y eran hermosas como dos bellos angeles, pero parte de eso mi esposa Esme estaba destrozada Edward era el consentido por todos y para ella mucho más, cuando era humana perdió a su bebe y era un niño yo creo que or eso le esta afectando más , escuche unos pasos

-Dr. Cullen

-Si buenas tardes han tenido suerte – trate de no sonar impaciente -

-Nada aún y ustedes

-Tampoco mis hijas se dirigieron al este y oeste respectivamente, pero aparecerán lo se

-Lo sabemos – dijo uno de ellos –

Y sin más se retiraron eran un poco serios y nuestro enemigos naturales pero aun así eran buenos chicos lo sabía y tenía fe mucha fe .


	9. Chapter 9

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas y cad una de la personas que se ha tomado la molestia de leer este fic y dejado su opinion, no tengo excusa se que h¿me he tardado mucho pero he tenido mucho trabajo. Por otro lado les digo que los personajes de Twilight no son mios solo los ocupo para escribir esta loca historia.

HIBRIDO

CAPÍTULO 7

**AMBROSÍA**

CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR

-Tampoco, mis hijas se dirigieron al este y oeste respectivamente, pero aparecerán, lo sé.

-Lo sabemos – dijo uno de ellos.

Y sin más, se retiraron. Eran un poco serios y nuestro enemigos naturales, pero aún así eran buenos chicos, lo sabía, y tenía fé, mucha fé.

********************

**P.O.V. EDWARD**

Qué sabor más delicioso, nunca había saboreado algo más dulce y excitante; es una sensación tan increíble que me niego a abrir los ojos por miedo a que este manjar de los dioses desaparezca.

Sigo succionando hasta que…

Humm

Un gemido me saca de mis cavilaciones y me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, ¡madre de dios! Separo mis labios de la muñeca de bella y la observo con horror. -La he matado, no puede ser, la he matado- me vuelvo a repetir.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – susurró.

-Bella ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-Lo necesitabas – volvió a decir entre susurros.

-Bella, no te duermas - le ordené – abre los ojos o me voy a enojar seriamente contigo – la sacudí, no era el momento de pedirle una explicación, debía obligarla a mantenerse despierta. En mi carrera de medicina los donantes no deben cerrar los ojos, no se deben dormir, así que…

-Bella, te exijo una explicación sobre…

-Tengo sueño – me dijo.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿Quién?, ¿quién era ese Jeremy? ¿Acaso era tu novio? Oye, te estoy hablando, no me ignores – le dije, yo sabía quién era, pero necesitaba mantenerla despierta. La volví a sacudir mientras me levantaba y la acomodaba donde me encontraba yo antes – mira que si no me dices quién era ese tal Jeremy, me voy a enojar mucho y no te gustará verme enojado.

-Estás celoso – dijo muy despacio mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Yo…. Bueno sí, sí lo estoy, así que exijo una explicación.

-No es mi novio, era sólo un compañero del laboratorio, y yo… – de repente abrió sus ojos y empezó a llorar – Lo maté, ¡hay Dios! Yo lo maté, y estaba esperando un bebé junto con su esposa y ya no lo va a conocer.

Bella empezó a llorar incontrolablemente; me sentí mal por haber provocado eso, pero no podía dejarla dormir por lo menos por unos 30 min.

-Bella, por favor debes controlarte un poco ¿de acuerdo? – ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos que ahora estaban rojos por el llanto. Caminé a la mochila, saqué un chocolate e intenté que abriera la boca – Debes comer esto.

-No tengo hambre, solo sueño.

-Anda, vamos – cerró los ojos aun con lágrimas en ellos, y aún hipaba. Sabía que apenas podía mantenerse consciente, incluso hablar le había tomado bastante esfuerzo, lo pude deducir por los latidos de su corazón que disminuyeron después de haber llorado.

Con todo el asco que me provocó la idea de probar comida humana, tomé el chocolate, lo mordí, y aun con él en la boca, me acerqué a Bella para darle un beso; me respondió y saboreó el chocolate - ¿Te ha gustado? – pregunté, ella sólo asintió – Anda, tienes que comértelo todo.

- Déjame dormir, por favor… Cuando…despierte me comeré un…puma si quieres – trataba de hablar coherentemente y si no es porque tengo un buen oído no la hubiera escuchado.

-Nada de eso, o te acabas el chocolate o … o le digo a Alice que te encantan las compras – ante mi comentario abrió sus ojitos con una mueca de verdadero horror.

-Si es por lo del puma, te lo puedes comer tú.

-No pensaba dejarte que me lo quitaras.

-Serías capaz de mandarme con tu hermana adicta a las compras, eres cruel – dijo haciendo un puchero – ya sé, le voy a decir a tu hermana Rosalie lo que le hiciste a la pobre camioneta y seguro se enojará mucho – dijo un poco más despierta.

-Eso es venganza – dije fingiéndome ofendido. Por lo menos estaba un poco más consciente, pero había otro detalle, su temperatura empezaba a bajar así que la tenía que obligar a moverse, a caminar – Anda vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí – se levantó y por poco cae.

-No puedo, estoy muy cansada.

-Si puedes – me quité la chamarra aún llena de sangre casi seca y se la puse; ella hizo una mueca de desagrado. Se sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo a mi brazo – ¿Qué te sucede?

-La sangre, yo…

-Bella, mírame – ella obedeció y su palidez me asustó – Perdóname, por mi culpa estás así.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por mi culpa estas así.

-Lo que pasa es que me dio asco el olor a la sangre, aunque bueno, ya no me desmayo-rió.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? – dije sin entender.

-Soy científica, debo trabajar cerca de la sangre, y antes me desmayaba, y por alguna razón me dio asco su olor – después de explicación me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

Después de eso me cargué la mochila, le entregué su note book, la tomé de la mano, y empezamos a caminar. Yo me sentía bien, o debo decir, más que bien físicamente. Todos y cada uno de mis dolores que en ese momento me aquejaban se desvanecieron, pero la culpa me estaba matando. Teníamos que salir de ahí lo más rápidamente posible, tenía que ponerla a salvo y eso significaba que tenía que alejarla. Ya eran tres veces las que casi la mato.

Soy un monstruo y lo peor es que su sangre es deliciosa, tan exquisita, que no creo poder controlarme. ¿Alice, por qué no vienen? Así podría ponerla a salvo más rápido. Suspiré.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos, cuando…

-Edward, descansemos por favor – su voz sonaba a suplica, habíamos caminado por espacio de una hora aproximadamente.

-No podemos, estoy seguro que nos siguen muy de cerca – intentó seguir caminando, pero las piernas se le doblaron; se levantó y lo intentó nuevamente sin quejarse; caminamos otro tramo y no la sentí cerca. Regresé unos metros y estaba desmayada. ¡Soy un maldito! Ella me dio su sangre y yo la obligo más de lo debido, a seguir caminando. Definitivamente el monstruo de interior está que baila rumba Flamenca de puro gusto.

Tomé a bella en brazos y seguí caminando a paso normal con los sentidos alerta. La tapé con el Sleeping bag ya que su temperatura bajaría por la falta de movimiento y lo frío de mi cuerpo.

**P.O.V BELLA**

No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada, había matado a Jeremy, yo lo había matado. No sé cómo hay gente que puede hacerlo sin sentir este dolor por la culpa.

En cuanto vi a Edward acercarse, me lance a sus brazos, necesitaba sentirme segura. Me lamenté por lo que hice y hubiera seguido con mi drama, pero un quejido me hizo reaccionar.

-¡Ayyyy!...¡ Que pare! ¡Por Dios que pare! – gritó Edward, y lo oí gemir tratando de jalar aire para decirme que corriera.

Me negué y trató de obligarme con explicaciones poco audibles. Me aleje, fui por una hipodérmica que traía con morfina y le inyecté un poco en la herida del estómago que tenía abierta; en un instante abrió mucho sus bellos ojos y le expliqué que era un poco de morfina, y le entregué una bolsa de sangre que sobrevivió al impacto y se la tomó de un sólo golpe, no había más y sabía que necesitaba alimentarse.

Le pedí que siguiéramos, pero no se movió ni un solo milímetro. Me dijo que no podía caminar, que lo dejara, pero no podía abandonarlo, la razón aún no la sé. No sé por qué simplemente lo dejo y huyo, ¿miedo a estar sola? …Podría ser o era algo más, no era el momento de analizarlo.

Era ya de noche y había poca visibilidad. Le insistí para que caminara, pero sólo dio unos pasos y se desmayó. Apenas pude sujetarlo para que el golpe no fuera tan severo, aunque bueno, olvidé que es un vampiro con la piel tan dura como un diamante según me dijo. Lo jalé con mucho esfuerzo cerca de unos matorrales junto a una roca, mi sexto sentido y mi mala suerte, o mejor dicho, mi grandiosa fama de imán para el peligro me dijo que había más monstruos siguiéndonos. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

Vi una planta muy olorosa, y ya que no tenía mucha fuerza ni habilidades físicas, decidí ocupar mi cerebro ya que eso me sobraba; jalé a Edward, lo recargué cerca de las rocas junto con la mochila , regresé por unas las hojas, les eché un poco de agua y las froté de manera que su horrible olor saliera; me acerqué a Edward y le unté la extraña mezcla. El olor era horrible. Hice lo mismo conmigo, sabía que si el instinto animal de los monstruos era bastante grande, ni se aceraría o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba. Jalé unas ramas y nos cubrí lo mejor posible. Lo abracé y guardé un total silencio.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó- a mi m parecieron horas- y oí unos pasos acercarse y luego alejarse; esperé un poco más esperando que por fin se hubieran alejado, y Edward no volvía en sí. No veía ningún animal cerca, y digo, no creía poder atraparlo y suponiendo que pudiera, él estaba lo suficientemente débil y no podía ni moverse. Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar cuando mi maravilloso cerebro reaccionó.

Me moví frente a él y me senté a horcajadas; tomé la navaja que traía en la mochila y antes de cualquier cosa, lo observé por si era la última vez que lo hacía. Realmente era hermoso; rasgos finos y perfectos, quijada firme y piel suave aunque fría. Tomé una bocanada de aire y su aroma me llegó de golpe, era algo muy dulce y exquisito, una sensación que me excitaba los sentidos haciéndome perder la cordura, pero otro quejido suyo me alertó.

Tomé valor y me hice un corte en la muñeca, puse un poco en mi dedo y la embarré en sus labios; instintivamente la saboreó, y acerque mi muñeca a su boca. Empezó a succionar llenándome de una sensación tan deliciosa que me dejé llevar y empecé a sentir sueño, mucho sueño.

Cuando sentí levemente que se detenía, le pregunté que si sentía mejor, me respondió algo que no capté y luego me preguntó quién era Jeremy. Mi cerebro recordó lo que había pasado y empecé a llorar un llanto que no duró mucho porque mi sueño era demasiado. Quería mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no podía. Me amenazó con enviarme de compras con Alice, su hermana, y yo le regresé la amenaza… Me dio un beso sabor a chocolate, pero la verdad yo solo quería dormir, realmente deseaba dormir. Sé que tuvimos una plática algo ridícula mientras me obligaba a caminar, le pedí que nos detuviéramos, pero me ignoró.

Caminé hasta que solté su mano y ya no supe más, todo se volvió negro.

**P.O.V ALICE**

Empecé a caminar después de cortar la llamada con Rosalie. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Me estaba esforzando en concentrarme en Edward y aparecía esa chica que no sabía ni quién era. Estaba segura de que tenía alguna conexión con mi hermano, pero ¿de qué manera, y por qué? No podía verlo, a lo mejor el estaba…, no debía pensar así, él estaba bien, debía estar bien.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que sólo reaccioné cuando una figura obscura pasó a toda velocidad a unos metros de mí; me levanté de donde me había sentado y corrí tras ella. Cuando me acerqué más me di cuenta que tenía un olor extremadamente familiar, un olor como a sangre de vampiro.

A lo mejor… No era un lobezno, un licántropo supongo por el tamaño… Iba darle seguimiento cuando otra visión llego a mi mente, era la misma chica que decía que estaba cansada y la visión terminó. Me estaba volviendo loca, eso era un hecho. Necesitaba una buena terapia de compras y Edward tendría que llevarme.

**P.O.V ROSALIE**

Tenía un presentimiento sabía que pronto encontraríamos a Edward, lo sabía, era mi hermanito y no lo íbamos a perder así como así. Él era rápido y muy fuerte, digo no más que yo, pero sí; además, en cuanto localizara a ese maldito de James lo cortaría en pequeños pedazos por hacer sufrir a mi familia empezando por Alice.

Estoy tan furiosa que me comería un oso pardo y parece ser que mi suerte está mejorando, ahí estaba, y sin miramientos me lancé sobre el pobre animal que no me duró nada. Esto era una buena señal, pronto encontraríamos a Edward. Por cierto estaba más que delicioso.

Cuando terminé, corrí para reunirme con Alice donde habíamos quedado ya que no pensaba perderla por mucho tiempo de vista, debía protegerla, y eso haría.

**P.O.V SETH**

Me duele la pata derecha, pero no debo detenerme otra vez o tendré que pelear contra esas cosas que se escaparon.

Por alguna razón me siento más veloz que antes, ahora si podré competir contra Leah y Jacob, ya no me ganarán.

Veo una chica sentada en pleno campo; su piel brilla con los rayos del sol, pero mejor no me detengo, ¿qué tal si es un señuelo? Ya no debo de ver más películas de espías, estoy empezando a delirar. Paso por un lado y siento como me sigue, pero no me da miedo, al contrario, siento como si la conociera, como si supiera que no me va a hacer daño… Tiene un aroma parecido al de los vampiros, pero a la vez dulce.

En fin, creo que se detuvo porque ya no la siento cerca.

Un par de días más y llego a la frontera, y de ahí a forks y la push a casa. Deseo ver a mis hermanos.

N.A

espero que el fic ya vaya tomando forma y les siga gustando

AGRADEZCO A MI AMIGA MIHLL X AYUDARME A REVISAR Y CORREGIR

Y recuerdes "SOLO UN VAMPIRO LAS AMARA POR SIEMPRE"


End file.
